Révélations
by Mirabelle31
Summary: Quand Rita Skeeter à une idée pour faire augmenter sa popularité ainsi que la vente de la Gazette du Sorcier c'est la petite vie tranquille de Poudlard qui se trouve bouleversée.
1. Chapter 1

Bêta : Thecrasy

Disclamer : Le monde de JKR ne m'appartiens pas pas plus que ses personnages

Rating : Cette fic est tout public

**REVELATIONS**

Voldemort avait été tué en fin de sixième année. Au terme d'un combat épique, Harry Potter avait enfin débarrassé le monde sorcier de ce terrible fléau. Il espérait donc pouvoir avoir la vie normale de tout adolescent qui se respectait. Mais il faut croire que normal était une chose qui ne faisait, et ne ferait peut être pas tout de suite, partie de la vie du jeune Sauveur.

Durant tout l'été, des articles glorifiant les exploits de leur Sauveur Harry Potter avaient paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Celui-ci lassé par la masse d'inepties invoquée par la presse avait pris une mesure radicale. Dorénavant plus aucun article le concernant ne pourrait paraître dans la presse sans son accord. Toute infraction à cette règle serait immédiatement suivie de sanctions pouvant aller de la simple amende à l'interdiction de publier quoi que ce soit à l'avenir. Autant dire que les journalistes avaient pris cette menace au sérieux et n'importunaient plus Harry Potter.

Enfin, Harry avait pu enfin profiter de ses vacances bien méritées. Peu de temps avant la rentrée le Professeur McGonagall lui avait proposé le poste de préfet. Mais Harry lui avait répondu qu'il préférait garder seulement son titre de capitaine et qu'il aimerait passer le reste de sa scolarité sans plus de responsabilités. Le poste revint donc à Ron, à qui cela avait été attribué auparavant.

Le début de la septième année se déroula de façon tout à fait normale au sein du château jusqu'en ce jour du 4 février.

Les élèves venaient de rentrer dans la Grande Salle et commençaient à prendre tranquillement leur petit déjeuner quand tout à coup, le courrier arriva. Mais à une différence près cette fois-ci ! Tous les élèves et professeurs, même ceux qui n'y étaient pas abonnés, reçurent un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Sans plus attendre, les professeurs et les élèves se saisirent de leur exemplaire. La dernière fois que la Gazette avait été distribuée gratuitement à tout le monde, c'était pour annoncer le retour de Voldemort. C'est en se demandant quelle nouvelle ils allaient découvrir qu'ils déplièrent leur journal.

_**NOUS ALLONS TOUT VOUS DIRE**_

_**Chers lecteurs et lectrices de la Gazette du Sorcier, **_

_**notre dévouée reporter Rita Skeeter a eu une merveilleuse idée, que nous avons tout de suite voulu partager avec vous.**_

_**Vous croyez les connaître. En êtes vous bien sûrs ?**_

_**Qui sont les courageux combattants de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ?**_

_**Comment à leur jeune âge sont ils, pour certains, plus puissant que certains sorciers adultes ?**_

_**La Gazette du Sorcier a une excellente solution pour savoir qui sont ces talentueux sorciers de la nouvelle génération.**_

_**Chaque semaine, nous publierons un article permettant de mieux connaître ces jeunes gens.**_

_**Peut-être vous sont-ils proches ?**_

_**Peut-être n'avez-vous jamais osé les aborder !**_

_**Heureusement, la Gazette du sorcier va remédier à cela !**_

_**Vous saurez enfin tout. **_

_**Secrets en tous genres ne seront pas de mise,**_

_**Interviews exclusives, photos, ce qu'on pense d'eux, ce qu'on voudrait leur demander,**_

_**leurs amitiés, leurs amours, leur avenir**_

_**Bref, **_

_**VOUS SAUREZ TOUT !**_

_**Pour débuter, nous allons commencer par le portrait d'un des Préfets de Poudlard, dont voici la liste :**_

_**Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein**_

_**Pour ce premier reportage, c'est à vous, chers lecteurs, de choisir celui qui aura la chance d'être le héros d'un jour.**_

_**Renvoyez-nous votre choix avec le bulletin fourni.**_

_**Les votes seront clos dans une semaine, vous n'avez que très peu de temps pour faire votre choix !**_

_**VOUS DEVEZ SAVOIR QUE LE MINISTÈRE A DONNÉ SON ACCORD POUR CE PROJET ET QUE VOUS NE POUVEZ REFUSER DE PARTICIPER **_

_**Bien sûr nous ne révélerons que la stricte vérité et ne rapporterons que vos dires, un contrat magique sera passé entre la journaliste et le jeune sorcier interviewé.**_

_**À VOS VOTES !**_

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Alors que certains rêvaient de célébrité et de gloire, d'autres, comme Harry ou Hermione, n'étaient pas très friands de ce genre de choses. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucun recours. En effet, le ministère avait donné son accord pour cette idée, complètement loufoque, de la pire des journalistes, selon Hermione. Heureusement, la Miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. En plus du serment magique que la journaliste s'engageait à passer avec chaque sorcier, elle et Ron avaient un moyen de pression envers la journaliste bien plus important que n'importe qui d'autre. À tout moment, ils pouvaient révéler que la célèbre scribouillarde était en fait un animagus non déclaré. Alors, si elle osait écrire quoi que ce soit de déplaisant envers elle et ses amis, elle se ferait une joie de tout révéler aux services du ministère concerné. Sachant cela, elle eut un petit sourire narquois et se dit que finalement, elle n'aurait pas grand chose à craindre. Elle expliquerait tout cela à Ron quand elle serait à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que son ami en aurait fini avec ses rêves de gloire et de célébrité, qu'il enviait à Harry il y a peu de temps encore.

Le lendemain de cette nouvelle, les professeurs apprirent de la directrice de Poudlard que le ministre lui-même avait donné son accord pour cette initiative de la Gazette du Sorcier, arguant que c'était d'après celui-ci une très bonne façon de faire connaissance avec ceux qui nous entourent. Il espérait que cette initiative permettrait aux sorciers de se rapprocher des autres, de mieux connaître son prochain et d'apprendre à ne plus juger les gens selon la pureté du sang, de l'apparence ou de la classe sociale.

La directrice de Poudlard était désespérée, et elle espérait sérieusement que cela ne nuirait pas aux études des élèves et ne creuserait pas un fossé entre les différentes maisons comme par le passé. Un équilibre précaire était maintenu entre les maisons et elle espérait que cette satanée journaliste n'allait pas détruire cela. L'entente entre toutes les maisons avait été un doux rêve pendant tout le règne du professeur Dumbledore.

Ce matin, la Directrice devrait annoncer à tous ces élèves qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper à la nouvelle lubie de la Gazette du sorcier. S'il le souhaitait, l'étudiant pourrait être accompagné de l'un de ses professeur durant les entretiens avec la presse, et rien de ce qu'il ne dirait ne serait sujet à quelque punition que ce soit. Ainsi, cela permettrait à l'élève de ne pas répondre à certaines questions qu'il jugerait trop personnelles, et il ne serait pas forcé par les manières plus ou moins douteuses qu'emploient certains journalistes pour révéler des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dites sous quelque contrainte que ce soit. Elle espérait qu'ainsi elle éviterait des catastrophes. Quand on pensait à l'enfance de certains de ses étudiants...

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à descendre dans la Grande Salle et faire un discours digne de ce nom pour rassurer un maximum d'élèves.

Quand la directrice entra dans la Grande Salle ce matin là, il y avait un silence inhabituel. Il faut dire qu'avec cette annonce de la Gazette du Sorcier, tous les élèves étaient plus ou moins anxieux, même si certains cachaient leurs émotions sous un masque d'indifférence.

Minerva McGonagall s'avança tranquillement devant le pupitre pour faire une annonce. Les élèves se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien encore leur tomber dessus !

Enfin la directrice prit la parole :

Votre attention s'il vous plaît

Comme certains d'entre vous, j'ai été choquée de la nouvelle lubie qui nous est imposée par la Gazette du sorcier. Je me suis donc rendue hier soir au Ministère de la Magie pour avoir une entrevue avec le Ministre afin qu'il me confirme s'il avait donnée son accord à cette ignominie. Il m'a affirmé qu'il était parfaitement au courant de cette initiative et qu'il trouvait cette idée tout simplement magnifique. Selon lui, cela permettrait aux sorciers de mieux se connaître et éviterait que nous soyons jugés en fonction des apparences.

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que ce sont des paroles vaines et hypocrites, et c'est peut-être le cas. Cependant, j'ai reçu l'assurance du Ministre qu'un contrat magique serait passé entre le journaliste et la personne interviewée, de sorte qu'aucune affabulation ou mensonge n'apparaisse dans l'article. Seuls vos propres mots seront retranscrits.

Pour ceux qui le désirent, vous pourrez être accompagnés par un professeur. Cela pourra vous éviter des questions plus ou moins embarrassantes que ces journalistes pourraient vous poser. Sachez que nous sommes là pour éviter à ces vautours de piétiner votre vie privée et que, quoi que vous révéliez durant ces entretiens, cela ne pourra être sanctionné par une perte de points ou une punition. Même si vous avez enfreint le règlement. Nous ne sommes pas dupes, nous savons très bien que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas toujours respecté les règlements mais c'est peut-être cela qui vous a permis de survivre ces dernières années.

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Une salve d'applaudissements salua la fin de ce discours enflammé. Tous les occupants de la Grande Salle semblaient ravis de la décision de la Directrice.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le résultat de ce fichu vote pour savoir qui serait la première victime de Rita Skeeter.

Une semaine plus tard, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, les préfets des quatre maisons attendaient anxieusement le courrier. C'est aujourd'hui que la Gazette du Sorcier désignerait lequel d'entre eux serait le premier cobaye.

Enfin, «le torchon» arriva.

Tous se précipitèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme pour déplier le quotidien.

_**VOUS LA CONNAISSEZ PEUT-ÊTRE DE VUE**_

_**JE VAIS VOUS LA PRÉSENTER COMME IL SE DOIT**_

_**Notre premier reportage exclusif vous permettra de tout savoir sur**_

_**MISS HERMIONE JANE GRANGER**_

_**Je vais donc rencontrer au plus vite cette jeune personne ainsi que sa famille et**_

_**ses amis afin de vous faire au plus vite un portrait des plus complets et, comme promis...**_

_**VOUS SAUREZ TOUT**_

Aussitôt, les autres préfets soufflèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient un peu de répit avant que la journaliste ne

s'occupe d'eux.

Hermione, elle, était beaucoup plus inquiète.

- Par Merlin, tout mais pas ça !

- Mione, désolé de te dire ça, mais tu n'as pas le choix !

- Je sais bien Ron, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète... Oh non ! Elle n'oserait pas.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-T'occupes, Ron, il faut que je voie la Directrice.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Aucune idée Ron lui répondit Harry, mais elle a l'air assez inquiète ! Cela doit être important.

Sans attendre un seconde de plus, Hermione s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs avec une certaine anxiété.

Arrivée devant la Directrice, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit doucement :

- Professeur, vous nous avez dit que nous pourrions vous demander de l'aide par rapport aux articles de la Gazette du Sorcier et, comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est moi qui ai été désignée.

- C'est exact Miss Granger, venez-en aux faits, je vous prie.

-Et bien voila, le fait de répondre à cette interview ne me gène pas vraiment. En fait, je m'inquiète plutôt pour mes parents.

- Pour vos parents ? Dites-nous donc pourquoi.

- Comme vous le savez, mes parents sont des moldus, et je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à cette journaliste qui, par trop de fois, a transformé la vérité. Il y a aussi une question que je me pose : comment pourra -t-elle faire un serment sorcier avec eux vu qu'ils ne font pas partie de notre monde ? De plus, elle pourrait leur jeter un sort pour les manipuler et leur faire avouer n'importe quoi, alors je me demandais si quelqu'un ne pourrait pas assister à l'entretien qu'elle aurait avec eux.

- Effectivement, Miss c'est une bonne remarque. Retournez à votre place et continuez votre petit déjeuner, nous allons en discuter avec vos professeurs et prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

Hermione retourna donc à sa place en espérant que les professeurs pourraient l'aider.

Quelques heures plus tard, et après une discussion avec ses collègues, Minerva McGonagall avait trouvé une solution pour venir en aide à la famille de sa préfète.

Lors du repas du soir, la Directrice se leva pour faire un discours à l'ensemble des élèves. Décidément, se dit-elle je ne pensais pas devoir faire une déclaration tous les soirs... Si je tenais cette journaliste entre mes doigts je pense que je l'étranglerais volontiers ! Bon, du calme, et en avant pour cette annonce !

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Comme vous l'avez tous lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin, Miss Granger a été choisie par le journal.

Cependant, votre camarade nous a judicieusement fait remarquer que la Gazette du Sorcier tente de nous manipuler par l'entremise de ces fameux articles. Le journal annonce que non seulement Miss Granger serait interviewée, mais aussi sa famille. Comme ceux qui la connaissent un tant soit peu le savent, votre camarade est d'origine moldue. Qui nous dit que les journalistes ne vont pas essayer de les manipuler à l'aide de la magie ? Il est évident qu'il ne peut non plus y avoir de serment sorcier avec la famille de votre camarade. Rita Skeeter va-t-elle encore nous faire part d'un article à sensation rempli de médisances ? C'est ce que nous craignons. Ainsi, après une réunion qui s'est tenue avec vos professeurs, votre professeur de potion s'est proposé de rendre une visite à la famille Granger dès ce soir accompagnée de votre camarade pour les avertir de la venue de ces journalistes, et prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Il se propose également d'être présent durant l'interview afin que tout se déroule comme cela a été prévu et accordé par le ministre. Je suis sûre que la verve et le charisme de votre professeur sauront retenir les ardeurs de Miss Skeeter. Tout cela pour vous dire que bien évidemment, il n'y aura pas cours de potions demain.

À la fin de cette allocution qui en avait surpris plus d'un, le professeur Rogue se leva de la table des professeurs et demanda à Hermione de bien vouloir le suivre. Ils partaient dès maintenant voir sa famille.

Ils quittèrent donc tous deux précipitamment la Grande Salle. Arrivés aux portes du château, ils transplanèrent immédiatement en direction de la demeure des Granger.

Arrivés sur place, le professeur de potion ne perdit pas un instant et frappa à la porte de la maison. C'est le père de la jeune préfète qui ouvrit la porte. Ce dernier fut assez surpris de voir sa fille à cette heure, accompagnée vraisemblablement de l'un de ses professeurs. Sans attendre il les invita à entrer dans la demeure. Sans que Mr Granger n'ai le temps de demander ce qui se passait, le professeur Rogue prit la parole :

- Bonsoir Mr Granger, je suis le professeur Rogue et j'enseigne les potions au collège Poudlard. Si je suis venu ici avec votre fille et sans m'annoncer, c'est à sa demande.

- Vous m'intriguez, que se passe-t-il donc de si grave pour que vous veniez tous deux ce soir ?

- Papa, il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave mais je vais laisser le professeur Rogue vous expliquer la raison de notre visite, à maman et toi.

- Vous avez certainement entendu parler de la Gazette du Sorcier et de l'un de ses reporters, Miss Skeeter?

- Oui, bien sûr. notre fille nous a parlé de cette femme, c'est elle qui a discrédité le jeune Harry il y a quelques années, c'est bien cela ?

- Tout à fait. Il se trouve que cette journaliste de malheur a eu une soit-disant merveilleuse idée approuvée par notre Ministre, lui permettant d'interviewer la jeune génération sorcière. C'est votre fille qui sera la première à avoir son portrait dans le journal. Normalement, un serment sorcier doit être effectué pour que cette femme ne puisse en aucune manière changer les paroles de la personne. Ainsi, en aucune façon ses articles ne seront nuisibles de quelque façon que ce soit.

-C'est une sage décision ,mais je ne comprend pas ce qui semble vous inquiéter

- Eh bien, il semblerait que cette scribouillarde ait décidé de contourner les exigences du Ministre en décidant également d'interroger sa famille, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes présents ce soir. Nous craignons qu'elle ne profite de votre statut de moldu, voir qu'elle se serve de la magie à votre encontre pour vous nuire.

- En effet, vu ce que m'a raconté plusieurs fois ma fille sur cette femme, je la crois tout à fait capable de manipulations de façon à avoir un scoop, ou de nous faire avouer n'importe quoi. Je suppose que vous avez une solution pour nous aider ?

- Bien évidemment. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je resterai avec vous lors de l'entretien afin de surveiller que tout se passe bien et sans manipulation de sa part.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Professeur Rogue, si j'en croit la description que ma fille a fait de votre personne, nous n'avons rien à craindre en votre compagnie bien au contraire. De plus, nous n'avons rien à cacher, donc je ne vois aucun inconvénient à votre présence.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez bien pu raconter à vos parents, Miss ?

- Eh bien je leur ai dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de très charismatique, qui pouvait se montrer très sarcastique et qui ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner, et que c'est plutôt vous qui arriviez à faire perdre pied à un interlocuteur trop curieux et médisant.

- Je vous remercie, pour ce portrait somme toute assez flatteur Miss. Comme promis, je ne vous en tiendrai en aucune façon rigueur.

Décidément, pensa le professeur, cette petite je-sais-tout l'avait assez bien cerné !

À peine avaient-ils fini cette petite discussion qu'on entendit sonner à la porte. Alors que Mr Granger se dirigeait pour ouvrir la porte d'entrer, il se fit arrêter par le Professeur. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'?il à l'extérieur de la maison et il eut la surprise de voir une équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier avec Rita Skeeter en tête, qui semblait s'impatienter.

- Miss, les journalistes sont à la porte. Transplanez de toute urgence vers le Collège, il vaut mieux que ces sangsues ne vous voient pas ici. Dès que votre fille sera partie, vous pourrez ouvrir la porte.

Après un rapide au-revoir, Hermione retransplana vers Poudlard, assez rassurée. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés avant la visite des journalistes, quel timing !

Dès que sa fille fut partie, il ouvrit la porte.

- Mr Granger, je présume ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Bonsoir, je me présente, je suis Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Que puis-je pour vous demanda innocemment le père de la jeune préfète. Mieux vaut que je fasse comme si je ne savais rien de sa venue pensa-t-il.

- Nous faisons un reportage sur les jeunes sorciers talentueux et nous avons décidé de commencer cette investigation en faisant le portrait de votre fille minauda-t-elle. C'est pourquoi je me présente à vous afin de mieux la connaître. Car après tout, qui est mieux place pour nous parler de Miss Granger que sa propre famille ?

- Je vous en prie, entrez.

Le professeur Rogue avait profité de ce court échange pour se désillusionner et ainsi être invisible aux yeux de la journaliste. De cette façon le professeur de potion allait pouvoir surveiller de près cette désagréable minaudière et saurait de toute façon l'empêcher de nuire à la famille de son élève. Elle avait intérêt à surveiller ses paroles, pensa-t-il. Cependant, en tant que Serpentard, il espérait que la mégère se laisse prendre au piège afin qu'il puisse la remettre sur le droit chemin, chose qui serait tout à fait jouissive.

Ainsi, sans qu'elle le sache, Rita pénétra dans la demeure d'Hermione en espérant manipuler sans problème cette famille moldue, et ainsi discréditer la jeune fille devant la population sorcière. Elle photographia le père de la jeune préfète, puis après que ce dernier lui ait offert une tasse de thé, la journaliste commença son interview.

- Monsieur Granger, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour votre charmant accueil, et pour avoir accepté de si gentille façon de répondre à nos questions. Cela vous dérange si j'utilise ma plume à papote pour cet entretien ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix bien connue répondit, semblant ne sortir de nulle part :

- L'utilisation de cette maudite plume ne dérange peut-être pas Mr Granger, mais moi, elle me gène.

C'est à ce moment là que, sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés de la journaliste, apparut le professeur Rogue dans toute sa splendeur. Sans laisser le temps à la femme de répondre quoi que ce soit, il enchaîna :

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, ma chère, que l'utilisation que vous faites de la plume à papote est plus que douteuse. Un journaliste digne de ce nom devrait savoir se comporter en vrai professionnel et ne pas chercher à transformer les paroles des gens. Vous êtes peut-être à l'affût de scoop et de révélations sensationnelles, mais Mr Granger se passera de cela, j'en suis sûr. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre des notes par vous-même, ou le demander à l'un de vos assistants.

La journaliste était rouge de rage. Comment ce satané petit professeur osait-il la rabaisser ? Et ceci devant un moldu, qui plus est. Comment avait-il pu se douter de ses intentions ? Dire que maintenant, avec sa présence, elle ne pourrait pas manipuler le moldu comme elle l'aurait souhaité... Et sa chère plume à papote ensorcelée ne pourrait pas transformer à loisir les dires du moldu afin d'en faire des nouvelles à sensations. Pas de ragots, cette fois, son audimat allait chuter. Décidément la partie était mal engagée, elle se doutait qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas du professeur de sitôt. Quelle guigne pensa-t-elle.

- Mr Granger puis-je savoir ce que fais le professeur Rogue ici ?

- Bien sur. Le professeur Rogue est venu m'avertir de votre prochaine venue, chose que vous auriez dû faire vous même avant d'arriver comme ceci à l'improviste.

- Mais je pensais que votre fille vous aurait prévenue de ma venue !

- Et voudriez vous me dire comme elle aurait pu le faire ? Comme me l'a appris le professeur Rogue, l'annonce d'un article concernant ma fille n'est paru que ce matin. Maintenant, si vous continuez sur ce ton désagréable, il se peut que je vous chasse bien vite de chez moi !

- Vous n'oseriez pas nuire à votre enfant, tout de même ? persiffla-t-elle.

- De quel droit venez-vous me menacer chez moi ? Je ne connais peut-être pas très bien le monde de la magie, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y a des droits à respecter. Et je ne crois pas que la menace de nuire à quelqu'un reste impunie, que ce soit dans votre monde ou dans le mien !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Rita Skeeter ne savait plus quoi dire. Ce moldu ne se laissait pas faire, il avait le soutien de Rogue. La journaliste ne savait plus comment réagir.

Ce fut le père d'Hermione qui la sortit de cet état en lui accordant sa première interview, qui ne dura d'ailleurs pas très longtemps. Elle finit pas quitter cette charmante demeure, au grand soulagement des deux hommes.

- Je vous remercie professeur d'avoir accepté de rester. Sans vous, cette journaliste de malheur ne se serait pas privée de me manipuler à sa guise.

- Mais de rien, Mr Granger, ce fut un plaisir. Je dois dire que vous voir remettre à sa place cette femme à été plus qu'instructif. Il est sûr que ce genre de personnes ne goûte en aucune façon les menaces. J'ai adoré sa réaction quand elle à appris que votre femme était avocate, et quand je lui ait expliqué à quel métier cela se comparait chez nous. Vous remarquez comme l'entretien s'est vite fini ?

- Oui, tout à fait, surtout quand je lui ai fait savoir sur quelle affaire elle travaillait en ce moment. La presse, dans votre monde comme dans le notre, comporte malheureusement ce genre de scribouillards sans talent à l'affût de ragots !

- Je vais devoir vous laisser. Il faut que je retourne, moi aussi, au Collège sans plus tarder. Au-revoir.

Le professeur Rogue sortit de la maison et transplana sans plus attendre en direction du château.


	2. Premier Article

**Bêta : Thecrasy**

**Disclamer : Le monde de JKR ne m'appartiens pas pas plus que ses personnages**

**Rating : Cette fic est tout public**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier

**chapitre 2**

**Premier Article**

Le lendemain de la rencontre avec la famille de la jeune Granger, Rita Skeeter se rendit au collège Poudlard accompagnée de son photographe afin de rencontrer la jeune fille. Elle se présenta donc ce vendredi matin aux portes du Collège. Une fois à l'intérieur du parc du château, la journaliste réfléchit au moyen le plus efficace d'obtenir rapidement l'interview de la jeune fille. Sans nul doute la Directrice de l'établissement refuserait que la rencontre puisse avoir lieu le jour même, car il était évident qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'une de ses brillantes étudiantes rate un des cours du Collège. Il allait falloir ruser...

C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée lumineuse. Elle demanda à son photographe de se présenter seul au bureau de la Directrice afin de pouvoir prendre une photo de la jeune fille. Rita précisa à son collaborateur de ne surtout pas révéler sa présence dans l'enceinte du collège.

Elle n'avait pas pu avoir des révélations croustillantes de la part du père, elle allait espionner cette pauvre fille et trouverait la faille à exploiter lorsqu'elle l'interrogerait le lendemain.

Malheureusement, personne ne se rendit compte de la présence de l'animagus. La scribouillarde était ravie, la malheureuse jeune fille n'allait pas s'en remettre, foi de Rita Skeeter.

Quelques jours plus tard, veille de la Saint Valentin, le reportage tant attendu par certains parut enfin dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

_**RÉVÉLATIONS**_

_**chose promise, chose due**_

_**Permettez moi de vous présenter comme il se doit**_

_**Miss Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**Miss Granger est une jeune fille de 17 ans, préfète de la maison Gryffondor dont elle est l'une des plus brillantes représentantes. Cette jeune fille d'origine moldue obtient d'excellents résultats scolaires.**_

_**Nous avons rencontré quelques-uns de ses condisciples de maison, qui nous ont affirmé que cette jeune fille même si, comme ils le disent de façon si amicale, peut parfois être une insupportable miss-je-sais tout, n'hésite en aucune manière à aider ses camarades quand ils en éprouvent le besoin.**_

_**Notre équipe s'est également rendue au domicile de cette demoiselle, où nous avons rencontré le père de famille.**_

_**Bien qu'étant de simples moldus, il nous a accueillis très chaleureusement. Au cours d'un entretien somme toute assez succinct, nous avons appris que la jeune fille venait d'une famille assez aisée, le père de Miss Granger étant dentiste (équivalent d'un médicomage spécialisé dans les problèmes dentaires dans notre monde), et sa mère une avocate renommée.**_

_**Mais je suppose que vous voulez tout savoir et qu'une simple et brève biographie de Miss Granger ne vous suffit pas. Je vous retranscris donc l'intégralité de l'interview que m'a si chaleureusement accordée cette jeune demoiselle.**_

_**Rita Skeeter: Miss Granger, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, puis-je vous appeler Hermione ?**_

_**Hermione Granger : Je ne vois aucune inconvénient à ce que vous m'appeliez Hermione, puisque que c'est mon prénom.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Étant une «née Moldue», comment avez vous réagi lorsque vous avez appris que vous étiez une sorcière ?**_

_**Hermione Granger : Et bien pour tout vous dire j'ai été assez surprise, puis je me suis dis que c'était une étape très importante. J'étais à la fois anxieuse et très impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à moi. Je savais que j'allais découvrir un environnement totalement nouveau, et j'espérais pouvoir bien m'intégrer au sein du Collège Poudlard qui allait m'accueillir pendant les sept prochaines années. J'espérais pouvoir me faire de nouveaux amis, ce qui a d'ailleurs été le cas !**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Votre père nous a dit que vous étiez de nature assez timide, cela n'a -t-il pas été difficile de vous faire de nouveaux amis ?**_

_**Hermione Granger : Au début de ma première année, j'étais un peu seule en effet, peut être à cause de mes résultats scolaires. De plus, j'étais toujours plongée dans les livres, je voulais en savoir toujours plus sur ce monde que je découvrais. Je me suis ainsi quelque peu isolée par rapport aux autres élèves. Puis, un soir d'Halloween, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter sont venus à mon secours alors qu'un Troll avait pénétré l'enceinte du Château. C'est à partir de ce jour que nous sommes devenus amis.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Nous sommes à la veille de la Saint- Valentin, un bal est d'ailleurs organisé... Pouvons nous savoir qui sera votre cavalier pour cette occasion ?**_

_**Hermione Granger : Bien sûr, mon cavalier de la Saint Valentin est Ron Weasley.  
><strong>_

_**Rita Skeeter: Avez vous choisi Mr Weasley car il est votre ami, ou parce qu'il est le seul à accepter de n'être que le pâle remplaçant de Viktor Krum qui ne peut être présent pour cette occasion ? Car après tout, le célèbre attrapeur Bulgare a été votre cavalier lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, vous aurait-il laissé tomber ?**_

_**Hermione Granger : Comment osez-vous ? Viktor Krum a certes été mon cavalier lors du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, mais nous ne sommes que des amis! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. De quel droit osez-vous dénigrer Ron, vous ne le connaissez même pas ! C'est un sorcier tout à fait charmant et adorable.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Certes, certes, cependant..**_

_**Hermione Granger : Je souhaite arrêter cet entretien ici, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire !**_

_**Chers lecteurs, comme vous pouvez le constater, cette jeune fille ne souhaite continuer cet entretien. Peut-être avons-nous touché un point sensible...**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que je peux vous dire sur Miss Granger, c'est que cette jeune personne est très sûre d'elle, un peu trop peut-être ! L'aide qu'elle a apportée durant le combat contre le Lord Noir ne lui serait pas, comme on peut le dire, «montée à la tête» ? Après tout, il est normal de vouloir la reconnaissance du monde sorcier, surtout quand son meilleur ami se nomme Harry Potter !**_

_**J'espère en tous les cas que Victor Krum ne sera pas trop déçu du comportement de son amie !**_

_**Cette jeune fille aurait besoin de quelques cours de savoir-vivre, se mettre dans une telle colère pour une question somme toute assez anodine est un manque de savoir-vivre évident !**_

_**Très chers lecteurs je vous retrouve très bientôt pour de nouvelles révélations.**_

_**Dans le prochain numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier nous vous révélerons qui sera le jeune sorcier que je vous présenterai.**_

Hermione venait de finir la lecture de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier la concernant. La jeune fille était quelque peu énervée par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de lire. En effet, bien qu'ayant retranscrit intégralement l'interview, la journaliste ne s'était pas privée de faire quelques remarques et suppositions douteuses. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que cet article ne nuirait en rien en l'amitié qu'elle avait nouée il y a quelques année de cela avec l'attrapeur bulgare. Et Ron, qu'allait-il penser de cet article ? Se mettrait-il à douter des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ?

Vraiment, pensa la jeune préfète, la journaliste l'avait bien manoeuvrée en la faisant sortir de ses gongs. Ainsi, elle la faisait passer pour une jeune fille mal élevée.

La seule chose positive, c'est qu'elle avait lu l'article en avant première, les autres élèves ne recevraient la Gazette du Sorcier qu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle devait maintenant devoir supporter le regard plus ou moins condescendant, voir moqueur, de ses condisciples. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare à cela.

La journée sera longue pensa -t-elle tristement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Harry arrivèrent ans la Salle Commune des rouges et or. En saluant Hermione, les deux garçons virent bien que leur amie avait l'air bouleversée.

- Herm, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron Je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire à Harry et moi. Ne te fais pas prier, dis-nous ce qui se passes.

- Ron, Harry je sais que vous êtes mes amis et que je peux tout vous dire mais je crois que le mieux c' est que vous lisiez ceci. Rita Skeeter s'est fait un plaisir de m'envoyer un exemplaire de la gazette en avant première. Je...je suis désolée, je... je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait.

- Quoi qu'elle ait pu raconter, Mione, tu seras toujours ma meilleur amie. Tu sais très bien que je ne tiens absolument pas compte de ce que cette satanée femme peut bien raconter, dit à son tour Harry en essayant de consoler la jeune fille qui avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Merci tous les deux. Lisez l'article maintenant, nous en discuterons ensuite.

Les deux garçons prirent le journal qu'elle leur tendait, et Hermione alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu attendant anxieusement que les garçons aient fini leur lecture.

Harry et Ron déplièrent l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier que la jeune préfère avait froissé au cours de sa lecture et découvrirent bientôt ce qui avait mis leur amie dans cet état.

Sans être vraiment injurieux, l'article avait retranscrit l'intégralité de l'interview d'Hermione. Seulement, la conclusion qu'avait fait la journaliste n'avait rien de très flatteur. Reprocher à la jeune fille un manque de savoir vivre était vraiment déplacé. De plus, les insinuations qu'elle permettait de faire sur sa vie amoureuse était plus que déplacées. Harry espérait juste que Ron ne prendrait pas ces divagations au sérieux et, connaissant le caractère emporté de son ami, Harry s'inquiétait quelque peu.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent d'Hermione et, à sa grande surprise, c'est Ron qui prit la parole :

- Ma puce, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sais comment est cette femme. Je sais ce qu'elle essaie de faire, elle essaie de te faire passer pour une personne peu recommandable, ce n'est qu'une femme jalouse. J'ai confiance en tes sentiment, même si je suis d'un naturel jaloux. J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait rien à part une amitié entre toi et Krum.

- Il y a quand même une chose positive reprit Harry, elle reconnaît que tu es intelligente. A mon avis, elle a manoeuvré de façon à ce que tu t'emportes pendant cet entretien. Elle n'a pas pu avoir de révélations croustillantes de la part de ton père après tout.

- Oui je pense que tu as raison Harry, mais malheureusement, tous ne penseront pas comme vous !

- Malheureusement, je crois que les gens vont adorer ce genre d'article et, plus il y aura de ragots, plus ils aimeront.

- J'en ai bien peur, c'est tellement facile de se moquer gratuitement d'autrui.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait descendre dans la Grande Salle, je commence à avoir faim moi.

- Ron, tu es vraiment un estomac sur pattes ! répliqua sa petite amie.

- Il vaut mieux descendre, Ron a raison. De plus il va te falloir être forte aujourd'hui et montrer aux autres que les affabulations de cette femme ne te touchent pas.

Le trio prit donc la direction de la Grande Salle.

La seule chose qu'espérait Hermione, c'est que cette journée finisse au plus vite.

Quand la Gazette du Sorcier arriva, si Hermione avait pu se cacher dans un trou de souris, elle l'aurait fait sans aucun problème. Cependant, la jeune fille savait qu'elle avait le soutient des deux personnes les plus importantes après sa famille. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre la réaction des élèves !

Quand les élèves eurent fini leur lecture on entendit dans la salle un grand brouhaha. Chacun allait de son commentaire. La chose la plus étonnante, que personne ne s'attendait à voir, fut que Drago Malfoy se leva de son siège et s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors dont plusieurs élèves assuraient déjà leur soutien à la Préfète.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qu'il avait appris à connaitre et déclara :

- Nous n'avons peut-être pas été les meilleurs amis durant toutes ces années. J'ai appris à te connaître depuis la bataille finale et je dois dire que je te respecte beaucoup, ainsi que tes deux amis. Vous trois avez aidé le monde sorcier à nous débarrasser du Lord Noir. Sans vous, je serais forcé de suivre les idéaux de ma famille. Je tiens à te dire que je te soutiens et que ce qu'a écrit cette journaliste ne ressemble pas à la fille que je connais. Ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'elle a écrit, reste fière, ne la laisse pas gagner en montrant à qui que ce soit que cet article te touche. Je sais qu'elle va aussi m' interviewer à un moment ou à un autre, je ferai tout pour la rabaisser et ne me laisserai pas manipuler.

- Merci, Draco je ne m'attendais pas à du soutien de ta part.

- De rien. Je suis sûr que l'article me concernant ne sera pas aussi gentil que le tien. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tout le monde aura oublié les inepties qu'elle a écrites sur toi.

Et comme il était venu, le prince des Serpentards retourna à sa place. La directrice, ayant entendu les paroles du Jeune Malfoy, se leva et annonça :

- Pour une aussi belle preuve de cordialité, de soutien envers une autre maison, j'accorde 20 points à Drago Malfoy. Bien, je souhaite que cet article n'entache pas la belle entente qui existe depuis le début de l'année entre toutes les maisons. Comme vous le savez tous, le bal de la Saint Valentin est prévu ce soir et, dans un excès de gentillesse, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'annuler les cours de la journée afin de préparer la Grande Salle pour cet événement.

L'annonce de la directrice fut accueillie par une salve d'applaudissements. Une fois leur petit déjeuner avalé, certains élèves se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune alors que d'autres préférèrent se promener dans le parc du Collège.

La soirée de la Saint Valentin fut mémorable pour beaucoup et tous avaient passé une excellente soirée.

À la Gazette du sorcier c'était l'effervescence, le premier article de Révélation avait beaucoup plu. Les bureaux de la rédaction étaient encombré de courrier. Chaque jour, la journaliste recevait des centaines de lettre la félicitant de son travail. Mais il y avait des lettres qui embêtaient la journaliste. En effet, beaucoup, pour ne pas dire une grande majorité de ses lecteurs, demandaient à corps et à cris à Rita d'écrire une interview sur leur Sauveur Harry Potter.

La journaliste ne savait que faire. Elle voulait faire plaisir à ses lecteurs, mais il y avait cette ordonnance empêchant les journalistes d'interviewer le jeune Potter. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Que pouvait-elle faire pour contourner cette fichue ordonnance ?

Soudain, elle eut l'illumination.

- Mais c'est bien sûr, comment je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Elle prit un parchemin et écrivit une lettre. C'est le seul moyen de toute façon mais je suis sûr que ça va marcher.

Une fois sa missive rédigée et envoyée, la journaliste décida qu'elle se rendrait au Ministère dès qu'elle aurait obtenu la réponse de sa lettre qui serait, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde, une réponse positive.

Tout comme elle l'avait prévu plus tôt, la réponse qu'elle attendait arriva. Elle transplana rapidement au Ministère où le correspondant de sa mystérieuse missive l'attendait.

Sans perdre un seul instant, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Ministre. La partie allait être serrée, mais Rita ne reculerait devant rien. Ses lecteurs voulaient cet article, elle voulait cet article, et elle l'obtiendrait coûte que coûte.

La journaliste pénétra dans le bureau avec l'homme et salua le Ministre :

- Monsieur le Ministre, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Un plaisir tout à fait partagé ma chère.

- Puis-je vous présenter mon collègue ? Mr Lovegood, journaliste du journal le Chicaneur.

- Enchanté Monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Bien Miss Skeeter je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impoli mais j'ai une réunion importante prévue dans moins d'une demi-heure. Donc, si vous vouliez bien me dire pourquoi désirez vous me rencontrer de toute urgence, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

- Comme vous le savez, mon premier article de portrait est paru cette semaine. Depuis, les bureaux du journal sont submergés de courrier de fans me félicitant pour cette initiative.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous Miss, mais je ne vois pas où se situe le problème.

- Le problème, Monsieur le Ministre c'est que mes lecteurs me réclament à corps et à cris un portrait d' Harry Potter.

- Oui, en effet je comprends, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous, je ne peux pas revenir sur une décision prise par le Magenmagot à la demande de notre jeune ami.

- J'ai eu une idée qui nous permettrait de le convaincre. Je sais de source sûre que le jeune ami ne fait confiance qu'à Mr Lovegood en ce qui concerne la presse. Je me suis dit que si on le lui demandait, il finirait par accepter l'article si Mr Lovegood était avec moi lors de cet entretien.

- Oui, vous avez raison, cela pourrait marcher. Si Mr Lovegood est d'accord pour cet collaboration, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas approuver ce projet. De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, une biographie de Mr Potter finira par être publiée. Je vais envoyer un courrier à notre Jeune Sauveur pour le convaincre d'accepter cette entrevue. J'espère Miss Skeeter et Mr Lovegood, que je n'aurai pas à regretter cette décision.

- N'ayez crainte, Monsieur le Ministre, je ne ferai rien pour ruiner la réputation du Sauveur.

- Vous avez intérêt Miss, l'article que vous avez écrit sur Miss Granger dépassait nos accords. Les suppositions que vous avez faites dans votre conclusion sont assez douteuses. Je vous ai à l'oeil.

- Je saurai me montrer digne de votre confiance. Nous allons vous laisser, nous ne voudrions pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous avez un emploi du temps chargé, me semble -t-il.

Une fois leur mission accomplie, chacun des deux journalistes transplana vers sa rédaction. Ils attendraient alors quelques jours avant de recevoir la réponse du Ministère et sauraient s'ils avaient l'accord pour réaliser cette interview.

Rita était ravie. En moins d'une heure, elle avait réussi à convaincre Mr Lovegood et le Ministre du bien fondé de son article sur Harry. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que le Ministre arriverait à convaincre sans peine le jeune Potter.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, qui ne recevait que très rarement du courrier, eut la surprise de voir une chouette de couleur fauve se diriger ver lui. La chouette qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant lui tendit sa patte. Harry prit le courrier qui lui était destiné et l'oiseau repartit sans demander son reste.

Il se demandait qui pouvait bien lui écrire et, comme il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le savoir, il ouvrit la lettre. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ce ne soit pas une lettre provenant d'une admiratrice dégoulinante de bons sentiments.

Apparemment, cette lettre semblait officielle et provenir du ministère. Que pouvait-on bien lui vouloir ?

_**Cher Monsieur Potter,**_

_**Comme vous le savez sans doute, la Gazette du Sorcier publie en ce moment une série d'articles permettant au monde sorcier de mieux connaitre la nouvelle Génération. Étant le plus célèbre parmi vos condisciples, la Population réclame à corps et à cris un Portrait vous concernant dans le journal. Je sais que vous vous méfiez beaucoup de la presse qui, par trop de fois, vous a déçue. **_

_**Je viens de recevoir Miss Rita Skeeter que vous connaissez, j'en suis sûr. Elle tient tout d'abord à s'excuser du mal qu'elle a pu vous faire dans certains de ses articles. Pour remédier à cela elle se propose de faire votre portrait. Je sais ce que vous pensez à cet instant. Mais rassurez vous, Miss Skeeter a eu une brillante idée. Elle se propose que cet article se fasse en totale collaboration avec Mr Lovegood, le seul journaliste, selon Miss Skeeter, en qui vous ayez confiance.  
><strong>_

_**Mr Lovegood est ravi de cette future collaboration, et espère de tout coeur que vous accepterez.**_

_**Tout comme pour le reste de vos camarades, le serment sorcier est et restera d'actualité.**_

_**Sachez également qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous acceptiez, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Beaucoup d'écrivains et de journalistes veulent écrire sur votre vie, votre histoire,votre combat et victoire contre le Mage Noir, et le fait de donner cette interview les fera patienter.**_

_**Le fait d'avoir fait cette ordonnance auprès du Magenmagot ne vous protège qu'en Angleterre, et beaucoup sont prêts à risquer une amende et une arrestation pour avoir la chance de publier quelque chose sur vous, que les faits soient avérés ou non.**_

_**Je vous demande donc d'accepter cette rencontre. Sachez que si ces deux journalistes ne respectent pas le contrat qu'il ont passé avec le Ministère, ils seront très sévèrement punis.**_

_**En espérant une réponse positive de votre part , je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur Potter mes salutations distinguées.**_

**LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE**

_**PIUS THICKNESSE**_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Cette satanée journaliste avait réussi à manipuler le ministre. Elle ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix ! Cependant, la présence du père du Luna avait tendance à le rassurer. Il connaissait l'homme, et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Avant de prendre une décision, il décida de montrer ce courrier à la directrice pour lui demander son avis. Ensuite, il écrirait au père de Luna pour savoir ce que l'homme pensait de cette collaboration et ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Légèrement agacé, il se dirigea donc vers la table des Professeurs, où la Directrice était en grande discussion avec le Professeur Rogue. Harry pensa qu'un avis de l'homme ne serait pas de trop et, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes, il avait aidé Hermione et savait qu'il était malgré tout de bon conseil.

Il toussota pour avoir l'attention de la Directrice pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, et lui remit la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

La Directrice lui dit qu'elle en prendrait connaissance après le petit déjeuner avec ses professeurs et qu'ils le conseilleraient de la façon qu'il jugeraient la plus opportune.

Harry la remercia et retourna à sa place. Il décida d'écrire sa lettre et d'attendre de savoir ce que les professeurs penseraient du courrier avant de donner une réponse au Ministre.

Un peu plus tard, dans le bureau de la Directrice, une cellule de crise constituée des professeurs du Collège discutait du contenu de la lettre qu'avait reçue Harry quelques instant plutôt. Ils reconnaissaient tous que Rita Skeeter avait habilement man?uvré le Ministre et Mr Lovegood pour arriver à ses fins.

Que pouvaient t-ils faire ? D'un côté, il était vrai qu'Harry ne pourrait avoir un semblant de paix envers ces requins de journalistes que lorsqu'il leur donnerait ce qu'il désiraient tous : une entrevue. Maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que cet article ne soit qu'un ramassis d'inepties et de ragots. Mr Lovegood arriverait -il à modérer les excès de sa cons?ur dans ce domaine ?

La Directrice demanda au maître des potions s'il acceptait d'aider le jeune Potter de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour Hermione quelques semaines auparavant. Le professeur se fit un plaisir d'accepter. Plus il seraient nombreux, et moins la journaliste se montrerait encline à quelque débordement que ce soit.

C'est alors que le professeur Flitwick fit une remarque des plus intéressantes.

- Je pense mes chers confrères qu'il faudrait avertir la famille moldue du jeune Potter, non pas que je pense qu'ils refusent cette interview, si j'en crois certaines rumeurs. Mais les prévenir de la venue de sorciers dans leur domicile serait plus que recommandable.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, mon cher Filius je vais leur écrire un courrier dès que le jeune Harry aura pris connaissance de notre décision de lui apporter le soutien que nous avons convenu.

- Rita Skeeter chez les Dursley, ça ne va pas être triste pensa Severus.

Après une entrevue avec la Directrice, et après avoir reçu la réponse du père de Luna, Harry finit par accepter la proposition du ministre et d'accorder cette fichue interview. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il ne se ferait pas manipuler et que cette fois, seuls ses propres dires seraient publiés, et non des ragots. Ensuite, les journalistes le laisseraient peut-être enfin un peu tranquille.


	3. Les Dursley à la Une

**Bêta : Thecrasy**

**Disclamer : Le monde de JKR ne m'appartiens pas pas plus que ses personnages**

**Rating : Cette fic est tout public**

**Je tiens à remercier l'ensemble du club des Tarées pour leurs encouragements**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire de grands discours, je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre 3**

**Les Dursley à la Une**

Voilà deux jours qu'Harry avait accepté la demande d'article. Ce matin, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait fièrement cet événement.

_**VOUS EN RÊVIEZ,**_

_**VOUS N'OSIEZ L'IMAGINER,**_

_**LA GAZETTE DE SORCIER A**_

_**RÉUSSI CET EXPLOIT FORMIDABLE !**_

_**LE PORTRAIT DE NOTRE JEUNE SAUVEUR**_

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

_**Ce jeune homme a accepté avec toute la gentillesse qui le caractérise de bien vouloir répondre à notre interview exclusive.**_

_**Pour cette occasion plus qu'unique, je serai accompagnée de mon confrère Mr Lovegood qui a si gentiment accepté d'être présent lors des entretiens que j'aurais avec Mr Potter ainsi qu'avec sa famille.**_

_**Et comme vous me l'avez demandé,**_

_**VOUS SAUREZ TOUT !**_

Hermione, qui était au courant de ce qui allait se dérouler avant que cela ne paraisse dans le journal, chuchota à son ami :

- J'espère qu'elle ne se moquera pas de toi et qu'elle ne dira rien de désobligeant, Harry.

- Je l'espère aussi Mione. Tout comme pour toi, le professeur Rogue a accepté d'être présent lors de l'interview des Dursley. Mr Lovegood nous a certifié qu'il nous ferait prévenir dès qu'il saurait quand ils se rendraient chez eux.

- Alors je pense que tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire. Avec le professeur Rogue, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Il a été d'un grand secours quand les journalistes se sont présentés au domicile de mes parents.

De leur côté, les Dursley avaient reçu une lettre de la directrice du collège de leur cher neveu et s'étaient montrés plus qu'enthousiastes à l'idée d'être enfin reconnus par ces anormaux pour avoir élevé leur neveu. Ils pensaient avoir la reconnaissance du monde sorcier. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se montrer prudents tout de même, et se faire passer pour une famille aimante envers leur satané neveu. Après tout ils ne savaient pas ce que le garçon avait bien pu raconter à ces gens, et s'ils voulaient se venger de ce qu'il avait raconté, quoi de mieux que de faire passer le garçon pour un menteur et un bon à rien. Ils devaient montrer qu'ils étaient une famille exemplaire !

Harry venait d'apprendre par l'intermédiaire de la Directrice que « sa chère famille » avait accepté de rencontrer les journalistes.

Le jeune sauveur se demandait comment il devait réagir face à cette nouvelle. En effet, connaissant son oncle et sa tante, deux possibilités se présentaient : ou bien les Dursley se faisaient passer pour une famille aimante, soit ils le faisaient passer pour un enfant capricieux qui était irrespectueux et désagréable.

Il se demandait quelle idée saugrenue avait eue son oncle d'accepter cette interview. Il lui avait tellement rabâché dans son enfance que la magie n'existait pas, il avait tellement essayé, par toutes les manières que ce soient, de faire sortir cette monstruosité de lui.

Il se sentait piégé. Il ne pouvait pas dire à la directrice qu'il ne voulait pas que sa famille soit interrogée, cela aurait été suspect. Personne parmi le corps enseignant n'était au courant de ce qui ce passait chez lui. Même avant que l'interview ne commence, il se rendit compte qu'il se faisait déjà manipuler.

Enfin, le jour tant redouté par Harry arriva. C'était aujourd'hui que Rita Skeeter se rendait au 4, Privet Drive dans le Surrey, résidence de la famille Dursley.

Le professeur Rogue venait juste de transplaner non loin du domicile des Dursley en compagnie de Mr Lovegood, puis de Rita Skeeter. Tous trois se dirigèrent sans plus attendre vers la demeure de Harry, et frappèrent à la porte.

Les Dursley, en attendant la visite des journalistes et du professeur Rogue, s'étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours, après tout il fallait montrer à ces gens qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui ! Vernon avait revêtu l'un de ses plus beaux costumes et Pétunia avait mis pour cette occasion l'une de ses plus belles robes et s'était parée de ses plus beaux bijoux.

Ils espéraient qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ces efforts vestimentaires pour rien, et que ces anormaux n'arriveraient pas affublés de leurs tenues ridicules et voyantes. Que diraient les voisins s'ils se rendaient compte de la présence de gens bizarres chez eux. Ils avaient après tout un certain standing à tenir !

Tout ce qu'ils feraient était de les recevoir de la meilleure façon qui soit, et ces foutus sorciers se rendraient compte de la chance qu'ils avaient eue d'avoir été accueillis dans une famille aussi respectable. Ils allaient leur en mettre plein la vue, foi de Dursley !

Dudley avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre. Il venait tout juste de rentrer d'un voyage scolaire, et comptait bien profiter des quelques jours que leur avait donnés le Collège pour se reposer. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette interview mais, poussé par la curiosité, il avait décidé d'écouter ce qui se dirait. Cela lui ferait passer le temps ! Une fois les sorciers entrés dans la maison, il s'était installé discrètement en haut des marches de l'escalier. De là, même s'il ne pouvait les voir, il pourrait tout entendre !

Vernon ouvrit enfin la porte et fit rentrer les visiteurs qui, heureusement pour sa réputation, avaient revêtu des vêtements tout à fait convenables.

« Au moins, si des voisins les ont aperçus, notre réputation est sauve » pensa-t-il.

Il salua courtoisement ses invités et les fit entrer dans le salon. Mr Dursley présenta sa femme qui, en tant que bonne hôtesse de maison, se hâta de leur proposer la sempiternelle tasse de thé.

Tout ce petit monde était maintenant bien confortablement installé dans le salon.

Rita Skeeter les remercia pour leur accueil plus que chaleureux et dit :

- Mr et Mrs Durley, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons commencer cette interview.

- Faites, faites, après tout vous êtes là pour ça, répliqua Vernon.

- Pouvez-vous nous raconter l'enfance de Harry au sein de votre foyer ?

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Vernon en souriant narquoisement. Voyons, nous avons recueilli notre neveu alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Pauvre enfant, perdre ses parents si jeune, soupira-il tristement.

Pétunia, dans son coin, pensa que son cher et tendre époux aurait pu faire un excellent comédien, et décida de ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait suivre.

- Nous nous sommes occupés de lui comme s'il était notre enfant, continua de façon imperturbable Vernon. Mon fils, Dudley le considère comme son petit frère, il l'adore. Oh, bien sûr, il y a des disputes comme dans toutes les familles, mais je pense que mon neveu a gardé un certain traumatisme de cette nuit là, donc j'ai tendance à lui pardonner vite quand il a des écarts de conduite. Ce qui me désespère, c'est que maintenant qu'il est adulte, dans votre monde, il ne vient plus nous voir. On dirait qu'il nous a complètement oubliés, fit-il tristement.

- Oh, comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, on lui a tout donné, veillé à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Vraiment Miss, je ne comprends pas son comportement.

- Nous l'avons peut-être trop gâté, Vernon, répliqua doucement Pétunia en consolant son mari. Ma soeur était comme lui. Tout lui était dû, et jamais un seul remerciement ne venait d'elle.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Pétunia se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une grossière erreur. Le regard de Rogue, son ancien voisin et camarade de Lily, en disait long. Elle se demandait si celui-ci allait intervenir mais à son soulagement, il n'en fit rien. Elle décida tout de même d'en dire le moins possible et de laisser son mari se débrouiller avec eux, il s'en sortait à merveille et ne faisait pas d'erreur.

- Nous allons changer de sujet, Mr Dursley, je vois que pour vous c'est assez douloureux. Comment avez-vous réagi quand votre neveu s'est révélé être un sorcier ?

- Nous avons été ravis n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

- Oui, Vernon, je m'en souviens, et puis cela le rapprochait d'une certaine manière de sa famille biologique. Nous étions ravis, Harry aurait la chance de connaître le monde dans lequel évoluait ses parents.

Dudley, qui avait tout entendu de sa cachette n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment ses parents pouvaient-t-il mentir de la sorte ? Ils affirmaient qu'ils aimaient Harry, depuis quand ?

Il prit alors une décision qu'il ne pensait pas prendre un jour. Il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit le salon.

Avant que quiconque ne le remarque, il prit une grande inspiration et s'écria :

- BANDE D'HYPOCRITES, DE MENTEURS ! hurla-t-il.

Les cinq adultes tournèrent la tête, interloqués par cette interruption. Vernon fut le premier a réagir au coup d'éclat de son fils et dit :

- Mais Dudley, voyons, de quoi parles-tu?

- DE QUOI JE PARLE ? TU OSES ME LE DEMANDER ? JE PARLES DES INEPTIES QUE TU RACONTES DEPUIS PLUS DE 20 MINUTES A CES JOURNALISTES !

- Je vois que tu as entendu notre conversation, répondit Vernon qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Oh que oui je l'ai entendue, et laisse-moi te dire que j'ai été plus que surpris des réponses que vous avez données à ces journalistes. Vous ne lui avez pas assez gâché la vie ? Il faut que vous continuiez alors qu'il n'est même pas là pour se défendre ?

Les époux Dursley semblaient très gênés tout à coup. Leur plan si bien huilé semblait fondre comme neige au soleil. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir expliquer cela à ces fichus journalistes ? Les rouages du cerveaux de Vernon semblaient s'être mis en fonction supersonique afin de trouver une bonne explication. Dudley continua :

- Je suis désolé pour cet éclat, mais je ne peux pas laisser mes parents s'enfoncer dans autant de mensonges. Tout comme eux, j'ai une part de responsabilité dans l'enfance malheureuse de Harry, mais contrairement à mes parents, j'ai grandi et je sais reconnaître mes erreurs. Miss si vous le permettez, je vais vous expliquer dans quelles conditions a vécu mon cousin dans cette maison.

- Je serais ravie d'entendre votre avis, jeune homme, minauda la journaliste, et vous, Mr Rogue, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'attends également avec impatience la déclaration de ce jeune homme. Je suis persuadé que nous allons apprendre nombre de choses ne manquant pas d'intérêt.

- Vous êtes le professeur de Harry, celui de potions c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Je pourrais vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- C'est possible pour moi de prendre une potion de vérité car avec ce que je vais vous dire c'est ma parole contre la leur et j'ai peur que personne ne me croie.

Severus Rogue, maître incontesté du self-control en toute circonstance, laissa pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps apparaître une mine plus que surprise à la demande de l'adolescent.

- Oui c'est possible.

- JE REFUSE, tonna Vernon Dursley.

- Tu n'as rien à me refuser, mon cher père, je suis majeur et assez grand pour prendre mes décisions seul.

- Duddy, mon ange comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? pleurnicha Pétunia.

- Mais de la même façon que vous avez pu faire ce que vous avez fait à Harry depuis toujours. Monsieur, bien que je ne sois pas trop familier avec ça, vous auriez pas un tour de magie pour qu'ils se taisent et qu'ils ne puissent pas quitter la pièce ? Sinon nous en aurons pour des heures.

- Oui c'est possible je vais me faire un plaisir de lancer ces sorts, dit Severus, un sourire plus qu'amusé au lèvres.

Rita Skeeter bouillonnait d'impatience, qu'avait donc à raconter le cousin de Harry de si exceptionnel pour en venir à de telles extrémités ? Le professeur de potions lança les deux sortilèges et dit à l'adolescent que pour le Véritaserum, la potion de vérité comme le disait Dudley, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils était prêts à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Bien mais ne m'interrompez pas, vous me poserez d'autres questions après si vous voulez.

- C'est entendu, nous vous écoutons.

- Tout à l'heure vous avez demandé à mes parents comment était la vie de Harry ici. En fait, il n'a jamais été le bienvenu. Quand il était petit, mes parents le faisaient dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier. Dès qu'il en a eu l'âge il devait faire toutes sortes de travaux à la maison, il faisait le parfait domestique. Tous les jours il devait faire les repas, le ménage et d'autres corvées, des fois du jardinage, repeindre la clôture du jardin. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne mangeait pas s'il n'avait pas fini ou bien fait le travail demandé. Des fois, mon père le battait et il restait enfermé dans son placard. À l'époque, je faisais ce que mes parents disaient. Je me moquais de lui, je lui donnais des coups de pieds, je me plaignais qu'il avait cassé mes jouets et lui était puni. Quand il est rentré dans son collège, ils ont eu peur que Harry se plaigne... Alors mon père l'a menacé et battu, et lui a dit que s'il révélait quoi que ce soit, ce serait pire quand il reviendrait à la maison. Harry avait peur, il a obéi. Ma mère lui a donné ma deuxième chambre car il était trop grand pour le placard. Je vous la montrerai tout à l'heure, vous comprendrez.

- Jeune homme, dit Rita, vous avez conscience que ce sont des accusations très graves.

- Oui, je le sais. Tout comme mes parents j'ai fait du mal à Harry mais depuis qu'il m'a sauvé des détrachose... j'ai changé d'avis sur lui. Il m'a sauvé, malgré ce qu'en disent mes parents, et depuis j'essaie de me racheter. Il y a un an, nous avons réussi à discuter pendant les vacances d'été et, même si nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera un jour tout ce que je lui ai fait.

- Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à nous dire ?

- Juste que j'espère qu'il ne remettra jamais les pieds dans cette maison, qu'il trouve enfin le bonheur loin de nous et que, s'il le veut, je serai ravi de plus le connaître. Je vais moi aussi quitter cette maison et aller vivre dans votre monde, j'ai rencontré il y a peu une jeune fille qui se trouve être une sorcière et nous allons vivre ensemble en colocation avec quelques amis communs.

- Nous vous remercions de la franchise dont vous avez fait part jeune homme.

- Mais c'est normal. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous montrer dans quelle chambre mes parent osaient loger Harry.

- Nous vous suivons.

Les trois sorciers se levèrent, laissant les Dursley plus qu'effrayés par ce qu'il allait certainement leur arriver. Sans aucun doute, ils seraient sévèrement punis.

Ils montèrent tous les trois à la suite de Dudley à l'étage et celui-ci leur montra une porte munie d'une chatière, comportant de nombreux verrous. Dans cette pièce, on pouvait voir un lit provenant certainement des encombrant ainsi qu'un bureau plus que bancal et une caisse en bois servant apparemment de chaise.

Dire que les visiteurs étaient choqués des conditions dans lequel vivait le Sauveur du monde sorcier était un euphémisme. Cette pièce ressemblait plus à une cellule de prison qu'à une chambre d'adolescent normal.

Le professeur Rogue n'en revenait pas. Il savait que Pétunia n'aimait pas la magie, mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle avait laissé le fils de sa propre s?ur vivre d'une telle façon. Il savait qu'il s'était montré injuste envers le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement... Sans quoi son statut d'espion aurait été mis en danger. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une discussion avec le jeune homme et s'était excusé de son comportement, mais là, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de cette famille. Même certains mangemorts des plus virulent n'aurait pas traité leur enfant comme cela. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour Harry. Jamais il n'aurait dû vivre dans de telles conditions. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le jeune homme ne rentrait chez lui que pour les vacances d'été et demandait invariablement à pouvoir rejoindre la famille de son ami. Comment avait-ils tous été aussi aveugles ?

Une fois sortis de cette pièce, ils se redirigèrent vers le salon. Mais à peine avait il finit de descendre les escaliers que Dudley les interpella.

- Venez voir je vais vous montrer la première «chambre » d'Harry.

Effarés, les sorciers découvrirent le placard ou Harry avait passé de nombreuses années. Il y avait encore une vielle couverture et quelques vieux vêtements épars.

Dudley alluma la petite lampe et, sur la cloison du fond, on put voir quelques dessins d'enfant à la craie, on y voyait également le prénom Harry calligraphié de façon maladroite et enfantine. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute . Le jeune Dursley n'avait pas menti sur les conditions de vie de son cousin.

Les trois sorciers étaient plus que révoltés, il fallait faire quelque chose et tout de suite. Le professeur Rogue décida de faire un portoloin à partir d'un magazine de Pétunia afin d'emmener tout ce petit monde à Poudlard. De là, ils pourraient prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. La présence des journalistes n'arrangeait en rien les affaires du maître des potions, mais mieux valait les avoir sous la main. Il ne faudrait pas que Rita Skeeter publie quoi que ce soit sans l'accord du principal intéressé.

Une fois arrivés devant les portes de Poudlard les trois sorciers et la famille Dursley se hâtèrent de pénétrer l'enceinte du collège. L'oncle et la tante d'Harry étaient toujours sous le sortilège de mutisme, ce qui évitait tout protestation de leur part.

C'est donc ce groupe assez atypique qui se dirigea de manière assez rapide vers le bureau de la directrice de l'établissement.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau de celle-ci, et sans lui donner d'explications, le professeur de potion demanda à sa collègue de bien vouloir faire venir Harry. Il lui indiqua qu'il lui donnerait toutes les explications nécessaires une fois que le jeune homme les aurait rejoint.

Minerva McGonagall, assez troublée par la demande du professeur Rogue et intriguée par la présence des Dursley au grand complet, ne posa pas de question supplémentaire et alla elle-même chercher le jeune homme.

Quelques instants plus tard, la directrice revint dans son bureau en compagnie d'Harry.

En entrant dans le bureau de la Directrice Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, la famille Dursley plus pâle que jamais pour les deux adultes se tenaient là. Dudley s'avança presque timidement de lui et le salua.

- Salut cousin,

- Big D. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, surtout avec tes parents ?

- Ben...Écoute Harry, je sais que nous n'avons pas été les meilleurs amis...

- Dud, explique, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère.

- Bon tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir et je le comprendrais, voilà...

- Tourne pas autour du chaudron, lance toi !

- J'ai tout dit, ils savent tout, désolé dit piteusement Dudley en baissant la tête.

À cette annonce Harry blêmit. Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Après un grand soupir il regarda son cousin, qui avait peur de sa réaction.

- Tout dit... Je suppose que ça aurait fini par arriver dit-il doucement. Je ne t'en veux pas Big D, mais j'aurais préféré me passer de la présence des journalistes.

Puis se tournant vers Rita il demanda :

- Écoutez, je sais que pour vous c'est plus qu'un scoop, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas je souhaiterais lire vos notes, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon cousin doive à nouveau tout répéter.

- Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours eu de bon rapports, Mr Potter, mais en raison des événements de ce matin je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous voyiez l'intégralité de mes notes. Je suis prête à m'engager à nouveau envers vous en faisant un serment sorcier si vous acceptez que je publie uniquement les notes que j'aurais prises au domicile de votre famille.

- Avant de vous donner un accord d'une telle sorte, et sachez-le, vous ne ferez rien sans un serment sorcier vous pouvez en être sûre, je vais lire ce que vous avez écrit.

- Bien sûr, voilà mon carnet.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Rogue s'était éloigné quelque peu avec la directrice et lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dursley.

Harry prit donc le carnet que lui tendait la journaliste. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme, il ne pensait pas que son cousin se serait opposé à sa famille de cette manière. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers son cousin, lui demanda de lire les notes et lui demanda si celles-ci était bien le reflet de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Dudley lui répondit que tout ce qu'avait noté la femme était exactement ce qu'il s'était déroulé auparavant.

Harry s'approcha de la journaliste et dit :

- Miss Skeeter, je vous autorise à publier cet article, et seulement celui-ci. Ma famille risque des poursuites, vous vous en doutez bien, et je ne souhaite pas plus de publicité avec cette affaire. Donc ce sera le seul article que vous ferez sur moi, et rien d'autre ne paraîtra. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas ébruiter le reste de cette affaire dans la presse. Jusqu'à l'issue de cette histoire plus rien ne paraîtra de votre part. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Tout à fait clair.

Les deux protagonistes, sous la surveillance de la directrice de Poudlard et du professeur Rogue, firent donc le serment inviolable.

Dès que cela fut fait, les deux journalistes transplanèrent à la rédaction de la Gazette du sorcier et, ensemble, rédigèrent l'article. Ils décidèrent qu'une fois que celui-ci serait rédigé, ils le soumettrait à l'approbation d'Harry. Après tout, la journaliste venait de faire un serment inviolable, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Pendant ce temps-là à Poudlard, la directrice avait fait venir des Aurors qui se chargèrent du cas des Dursley. Harry avait décidé de mettre son cousin hors de cause et ne serait entendu pas les Aurors qu'un peu plus tard, mais seulement en tant que témoin.

Afin qu'Harry et Dudley soient disponibles pour les interrogatoires et se mettre un peu à l'écart de toute l'agitation qu'il y aurait, la Directrice accorda un congé au jeune sorcier.

Elle ferait une annonce se soir dans la Grande Salle pour expliquer l'absence d'Harry et dit aux deux jeunes hommes qu'ils pouvaient se rendre au Square, toutes les protections de la maison étant toujours en place.

Plus tard dans la matinée, une réunion dans le Bureau de la directrice se tenait et le professeur Rogue expliqua à l'ensemble de ses collègues ce qu'il s'était dit dans la famille d'Harry.

Le lendemain, au 12 square Grimmaurd, Harry reçut une lettre provenant de Rita Skeeter qui lui demandait s'il pouvait se présenter dans les bureau de la Gazette du sorcier afin de lui faire lire l'article qu'elle avait écrit avec Mr Lovegood. C'était pour elle une façon de lui montrer une fois de plus sa bonne foi, et elle souhaitait son avis avant la publication.

Les deux garçons se préparèrent donc et allèrent au rendez vous donné par la journaliste. Après avoir lu l'article que la journaliste avait écrit durant la soirée, Harry et Dudley furent d'accord pour la publication. Pour une fois, pensa Harry, la journaliste avait fait un travail digne de ce nom !

Quelques jours plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier fut distribuée dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les élèves, prévenus de l'absence d'Harry pour des raisons personnelles, dixit la Directrice, étaient impatients de découvrir l'article le concernant. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise !

Voici ce que les élèves purent lire ce matin-là :

_**LES DURSLEY À LA UNE !**_

_**VOUS VOUS DEMANDEZ QUI SONT CES PERSONNES**_

_**IL S'AGIT DE L'ONCLE ET DE LA TANTE **_

_**D'HARRY POTTER**_

_**Permettez-moi de vous présenter cette famille !**_

_**Afin de faire le portrait d'Harry Potter, j'ai bien évidemment rencontré Mr et Mrs Dursley qui ont recueilli leur neveu après le décès de ses parents.**_

_**Mr Dursley est le directeur de la Grunnings, une fabrique de perceuses, et Mrs Dursley est une femme au foyer.**_

_**Après avoir été accueillis de façon somme toute assez chaleureuse, nous avons commencé l'interview que je vous retranscris ici de façon intégrale.**_

_**Sachez que Mr Potter lui-même nous à donné son accord pour la publication de cet article.**_

_**Cependant, en vue des choses qui vont être dévoilées ici, je vous demanderai de respecter le fait que Mr Potter souhaite pour l'instant ne répondre à aucune autre question concernant cet entretien.**_

_**Je vous prierai donc, chers lecteurs, confrères, camarades, de laisser Mr Potter tranquille.**_

Dans la suite de l'article, Rita Skeeter, avec la complicité de son collègue Mr Lovegood, avait retranscrit de façon tout à fait fidèle ce qu'il s'était déroulé au domicile des Dursley.

Voici la conclusion que la journaliste avait fait à la fin de son article :

_**Mr Dudley Dursley ne nous a donc pas menti sur la manière plus que déplorable dont le Sauveur du monde sorcier a passé les premières années de sa vie ainsi que le début de son adolescence.**_

_**À n'en pas douter, des poursuites judiciaires auront lieu envers Mr et Mrs Dursley. Tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire à l'heure actuelle, c'est que Mr Potter a mis hors de cause son cousin pour ces années de mauvais traitements et qu'il ne subira aucune poursuite.**_

_**Je vous retrouve dans un prochain numéro de Révélations, pour un autre portrait et cette fois encore...**_

_**VOUS SAUREZ TOUT ! **_

Les professeurs, qui pourtant avaient été informés de la situation par la Directrice et le Professeur Rogue, étaient effarés par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Tous étaient fous de colère et n'espéraient plus qu'une chose : que la justice ne montre aucune clémence envers ces êtres abjects.

Les élèves n'en revenaient pas. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que leur camarade vivait dans de telles conditions au sein de sa famille.

Même les Serpentards, qui montraient habituellement un masque impassible devant les autres étaient éc?urés par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Certain d'entre eux n'avaient pas eu une vie facile, mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'avait enduré leur camarade durant tant d'années.

Quelques étudiants auraient voulu pouvoir faire justice eux-même. Ces monstres ne méritaient pas de pouvoir continuer à vivre en paix. Beaucoup de jeunes filles étaient en pleurs et leur camarades n'arrivaient pas à les consoler.

Ce matin-là, la Directrice eut beaucoup de mal à calmer les étudiants. On assistait à une véritable révolution, le collège de Poudlard n'avait pas connu une telle anarchie depuis la bataille finale. Les étudiants étaient survoltés. Elle demanda donc au Professeur Rogue d'administrer des doses de potion calmante à tous les élèves de la Grande Salle, dont les portes avaient été préalablement magiquement fermées.

Tous les cours de la journée furent annulés, le temps que les élèves retrouvent un tant soit peu de self-control.

Mais quand-est-ce que le Collège allait retrouver un tant soit peu de tranquillité ? se demanda la directrice.


	4. Révolution !

Bêta : Thecrasy

Disclamer : Le monde de JKR ne m'appartiens pas pas plus que ses personnages

Rating : Cette fic est tout public

**Révélations**

**chapitre 4**

**Révolution !**

Rita Skeeter était ravie. Elle avait passé une très agréable semaine. Son article sur les Dursley avait fait un véritable malheur.

Cependant, cet état de grâce était de trop courte durée pour la journaliste. Depuis près de deux jours, celle-ci se demandait comment elle pourrait avoir un succès équivalent avec les autres articles qu'elle devait rédiger sur les préfet de Poudlard.

Elle voulait à tout prix que son prochain article fasse autant sensation que celui qu'elle avait rédigé sur la famille d'Harry, mais cela semblait être mission impossible. Et dire que le jeune Potter, par ce fichu serment inviolable l'empêchait de poursuivre ses investigations...

Elle regarda une fois encore la liste des préfets du Collège. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, Le nom de l'étudiant qui allait lui permettre de faire un article à sensation. Cependant, Rita savait qu'elle devait se monter prudente. Si ce jeune homme était le digne représentant de sa famille il serait difficilement manipulable.

Il y avait tant à dire, pensa-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux. Rien qu'en pensant à la famille de sa chère future victime, la journaliste bouillonnait d'idées.

Prise d'une légère folie passagère, elle s'exclama :

- Drago Malefoy, prépare-toi, l'article que je vais faire te concernant restera dans les annales, tu peux en être sûr !

La journaliste éclata d'un rire dément.

La vie au Collège Poudlard avait eu un semblant de calme. Malgré l'absence d'Harry, les étudiants avaient repris le chemin des classes. La Directrice était contente de cet état de fait, mais elle redoutait la prochaine publication de Rita Skeeter. Qui serait le prochain cobaye ? Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que le Collège ne soit pas une nouvelle fois sous le joug de la terrible scribouillarde. Les élèves . Après tout, c'est ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

Au Square Grimmaurd, les deux cousins apprenaient à se connaître et s'apercevaient qu'ils avaient plus en commun que ce qu'ils pensaient de prime abord. Dudley avait été convoqué au Ministère de la Magie afin de faire sa déposition devant les Aurors. Harry avait accompagné son cousin pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas arrêté pour complicité ou autre. De plus, Dudley n'avait aucune idée d'où se situait le ministère. La présence d'Harry ce jour-là avait donc été plus qu'indispensable. Maintenant, les deux garçons se préparaient à affronter un procès qui ne les laisserait indemnes ni l'un ni l'autre.

On avait assuré aux deux jeunes gens que le procès se ferait à huis clos et qu'il n'y aurait évidemment aucun journaliste présent dans la salle.

Quelques jours passèrent et la Gazette du Sorcier fit à nouveau apparition dans la Grande Salle. Comme tout le monde s'en doutait, la journaliste n'avait pas renoncé à sa série d'articles.

Sur qui la journaliste allait-elle lâcher son venin ? Les préfets plus qu'angoissés déplièrent le journal et découvrirent la prochaine victime de Rita.

_**Comme promis chers lecteurs,**_

_**je ne vous oublie pas.**_

_**Ma série d'articles Révélations continue**_

_**Après un tirage au sort, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le jeune sorcier qui bénéficiera d'un article n'est autre que**_

_**DRAGO MALEFOY**_

_**Et vous pouvez en être sûrs, une fois encore mes chers lecteurs,**_

_**VOUS SAUREZ TOUT**_

_**Je vous donne donc rendez vous dans quelques jours pour découvrir ce nouvel article.**_

Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela. En fait, depuis l'article concernant Potter, il se doutait qu'il serait le prochain sur la liste des reportages. Ce n'était pas pour dévaloriser ses autres camarades, mais en y réfléchissant bien, si la journaliste voulait encore rallier un grand nombre de lecteurs, quoi de mieux que le fils d'une famille de mangemorts ?

Le jeune homme était conscient qu'il serait très difficile de se faire une place au sein du monde sorcier, du fait de son ascendance. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que la journaliste ne lui nuirait pas trop, sinon l'avenir serait bien sombre !

Cependant, le prince des Serpentards ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela. Depuis quelques jours, il avait eu selon lui une très bonne idée. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre la directrice du Collège et, si celle-ci était d'accord avec son projet, il ferait une annonce dans la Grande Salle qui, il en était sûr, en rendrait plus d'un fou de joie.

À la fin des cours de la matinée, le jeune homme se rendit comme il l'avait prévu dans le bureau de la Directrice. Après avoir obtenu l'accord de McGonagall, qui avait d'ailleurs promis d'aider le vert et argent, Drago rejoignit donc la Grande Salle. Mais au lieu de s'installer à la table des Serpentards comme à l'accoutumée, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'estrade en compagnie de la Directrice qui réclama le silence, expliquant que leur camarade avait une déclaration susceptible de tous les intéresser.

- Comme vous l'avez lu dans le journal ce matin, je serais le prochain cobaye pour l'article de la Gazette. J'ai réfléchi toute cette semaine à ce que ces articles auraient comme incidence sur ma vie future. Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, mes parents défendaient l'idéologie du Lord Noir et portaient tous les deux un joli tatouage. Bien évidemment, vous avez pu vous apercevoir que je ne suivais pas les idées de ce fou mégalomane et que, durant toutes ces années parmi vous, j'ai été forcé d'une certaine manière à jouer un rôle. Je vais bien sûr faire cette interview ,car nous y sommes obligés par cet imbécile de Ministre. Cependant, j'ai eu une idée. Pourquoi la Gazette du Sorcier, et surtout Rita Skeeter, l'adepte des ragots, serait la plus adéquate pour faire notre portrait en nous rencontrant seulement pendant quelques minutes ? On ne connaît pas une personne car on a passé un instant avec elle, c'est insensé ! Je vous propose donc de faire à notre tour un journal où nous pourrions faire une interview des personnalités du monde sorcier. Et si notre journaliste préférée était la première à avoir l'honneur d'être présenté par notre quotidien ? Nous pourrions interroger des personnes qu'elle a rencontrées, interviewées, et dire ce que nous pensons d'elle et de son travail. Comme vous le voyez, il y a plein de possibilités... Je propose donc que tous les préfets se retrouvent, disons, à la fin de la semaine, afin de mettre au point tout cela. Enfin si mon idée vous intéresse bien entendu !

La totalité de la salle applaudit la déclaration du jeune Malefoy, tous étaient plus que ravis de cette idée, certains avaient déjà beaucoup à dire et était impatients de pouvoir participer à cette aventure.

Comme ils l'avaient convenu, à la fin de la semaine, les préfets se réunirent dans une salle de Classe où étaient présents la Directrice et leur cher professeur de potions. Ces deux derniers avaient tenu à être présents afin d'éviter tout débordement. Les adultes avaient assuré aux préfets qu'ils n'interviendraient d'aucune manière que ce soit. Le cas échéant, ils leur feraient part de leurs conseils ou remarques. Après tout, les deux professeurs étaient déterminés à aider leurs élèves dans cette entreprise.

Drago fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, vous autres mais on ne peut pas laisser cette pourriture continuer à s'immiscer dans notre vie privée.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi Drago, répondit Hermione. Cette femme n'est pas digne d'exercer le métier de journaliste. Avec moi, elle n'a pas été trop méchante bien sûr, mais les insinuations qu'elle à fait à mon encontre m'ont beaucoup blessées. Le pire, c'est que certaines personnes pensent que tout ce qu'elle raconte n'est que la pure vérité, cela me donne envie de vomir !

Drago reprit :

- Cependant contrairement à elle nous ne diront que la vérité, nous n'avons pas besoin de ragots pour dénigrer cette pseudo journaliste, là est la différence. Il ne nous faut que des informations sûres et vérifiées, ainsi elle ne pourrait en aucune façon nous reprocher quoi que ce soit. Sans quoi, elle serait capable de faire interdire la publication de notre journal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, j'ai un scoop pour notre journal que je ne préfère pour l'instant ne révéler à quiconque pour éviter toute fuite. J'ai toutes les preuves et rien qu'avec ce que je sais sur elle, elle risque une condamnation à Azkaban.

- T'es sérieuse là ? s'exclama Drago.

- On ne peut plus sérieuse, mais toutes les autres infos que nous pourrons dénicher sur elle seront les bienvenues répliqua Hermione. De plus je vais prévenir Harry, côté persécution avec cette garce, il a de quoi dire.

Tous les préfets acquiescèrent.

- Dites, demanda Anthony, vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait trouver un nom pour notre journal ?

- Ouais,je crois que tu as raison.

- Avez vous des idées ?

- « Le journal des étudiants » ? proposa Padma

- Pas terrible, et puis les gens pourraient penser qu'il s'agit d'un journal réservé aux élèves. Ce n'est pas le but recherché, répliqua Ernie.

- Il faudrait un titre accrocheur... Voyons voir... « Poudlard sait tout »... Non, trop prétentieux...

-Dis Hermione, tu sais que tu n'est pas forcée de réfléchir à haute voix ? dit Padma.

- Désolée, répondit la jeune fille.

- « Le Poudlarien Illustré »? dit tout à coup Pansy.

- Pas mal du tout Pansy et puis avec Colin, nous avons également notre photographe, enfin si vous êtes d'accord bien évidemment.

- Tout le monde est d'accord avec les proposition de Pansy et d'Hemione ?

Un grand OUI s'entendit dans la salle.

- Bien. Je propose que nous fassions nos recherches chacun de notre côté et, qu'après l'article me concernant, nous nous retrouvions afin de mettre en commun toutes nos découvertes ainsi que les interviews que nous aurons réussi à obtenir.

Après encore quelques mises au point, les préfets retournèrent dans leur salles communes respectives, afin de faire un compte rendu à leur la maison respectives.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione écrivait une lettre à Harry.

Au square Grimmaurd, les deux cousins étaient en train de faire une partie de cartes lorsqu'une chouette de couleur brune arriva et laissa tomber une lettre devant Harry avant de repartir. En examinant le courrier, Harry reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione.

- De qui ça vient ? demanda aussitôt Dudley, ça concerne le procès?

- Non Dud, t'inquiète pas, c'est l'écriture d'Hermione une amie de Poudlard.

- Une amie, hein ?

- Oui Dud une amie, ma meilleure amie en fait.

- Oh d'accord t'énerve pas. A près tout tu ne m'a toujours pas dit si tu avais quelqu'un.

- Désolé, et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai pas de petite amie, et je risque pas d'en avoir.

- Hein, mais pourquoi? Après tout, tu es apprécié dans le monde des sorciers.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir hein ? En fait tu vois les filles ne m'intéressent pas du tout.

- Et bien heureusement que les parents n'étaient pas au courant, il sont totalement homophobes. Moi je m'en fous j'ai pas de problème avec ça. D'ailleurs j'ai un pote qui a les mêmes préférences que toi,si je l'avais dit aux parents je n'aurais pas pu continuer à le voir et c'est dommage c'est un de mes meilleurs potes au Collège. Et puis c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Susan.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui c'est son cousin. Dans sa famille, ils ont presque tous des sorciers mais lui et un de ses frères sont comme moi. Ils ont de la chance d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, car leur famille aurait pu les rejeter.

- Oui c'est vrai. Dans certaines familles de sorcier, avoir un enfant sans pouvoirs magiques est une honte, alors ils abandonnent leur enfant ou le laissent à quelqu'un de leur famille.

- C'est horrible.

- Imagine la réaction de tes parents si tu avais un enfant sorcier plus tard. Même si tu épousais quelqu'un sans pouvoir magiques, tu pourrais avoir un enfant sorcier, ma mère ayant été une sorcière. Tu imagines le calvaire de ton enfant avec tes parents ?

- J'imagine tout à fait Harry !

- Bon je vais lire ce que m'écrit Hermione et ensuite on pourra continuer la partie si tu veux.

- Ok je vais en profiter pour aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire.

Harry ouvrit donc sa lettre et commença sa lecture :

Cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu ?

Ici au Collège, rien n'est plus pareil depuis que tu n'es plus là. Tu nous manques à tous beaucoup.

Je ne sais pas si tu continues à lire la Gazette du Sorcier mais visiblement, cette chère Skeeter ne se lasse pas de sa série d'articles.

Comme tu le sais peut-être déjà c'est Drago qui fera l'objet du prochain portrait. Il a l'air assez inquiet de ce que cette satanée journaliste pourrait écrire, ne serait-ce que sur ses parents et les insinuations déplaisantes qu'elle pourrait faire.

En parlant de Drago, il a eu une bonne idée et tout le Collège va participer. Nous allons créer notre propre journal. Le Poudlarien Illustré paraîtra certainement après l'article concernant Drago.

Et nous avons déjà un premier sujet qui devrait faire sensation. Nous allons faire un portrait de cette Chère Rita Skeeter.

Quand Drago rencontrera Rita et lorsque son interview sera terminée, il lui posera divers questions sur le journalisme, et le métier de reporter Il pense lui faire croire que c'est un métier qui le passionne et je pense qu'elle ne résistera pas à le lui expliquer.

Bien sûr si tu le veux et le peux , tu pourrais participer à ce projet en expliquant comment Rita se comportait avec toi lors des interviews.

Mais le coup de grâce viendra de ma part, si ça ne te déranges pas ! Je révélerai son petit secret. Surtout que la dernière fois, j'avais pris une photo d'elle quand elle était avec moi. Tu vois de quoi je parles n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas encore dit de quoi il s'agissait aux autres pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite. Vigilance Constante, comme dirait Maugrey. Avec cela c'est Azkaban assuré. On en a tous vraiment marre que cette femme détruise la réputation des personnes qu'elle jalouse.

Même les professeurs et la directrice nous soutiennent dans cette entreprise et sont bel et bien décidés à nous aider.

Voila j'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience, Harry. J'espère que tu reviendra bientôt.

Bises

Hermione

ps : quand tu répondras à ma lettre n'écris pas la particularité de notre amie, on ne sais jamais. J'ai mis un sort sur ce courrier pour que personne à part toi ne puisse le lire, tu peux en faire de même sur le tien.

Harry venait de finir la lecture de sa lettre. Un grand sourire ornait son visage. Harry expliqua alors ce que contenait sa lettre. Dudley trouva que ses amis avaient eu une excellente idée. Tout deux avaient hâte de lire le Poudlarien Illustré ! Les garçons finirent leur partie de cartes , puis Harry répondit à la lettre de son amie.

Quelques jours plus tard, la journaliste se présenta à Poudlard, accompagnée de son photographe afin de réaliser l'interview du jeune Malefoy.

Tout comme l'avait prévu le jeune homme, la rencontre se passa comme il l'avait imaginé. La journaliste avait répondu avec grand plaisir à toutes les questions que lui avait posé le jeune homme, sans soupçonner un seul instant à quoi les informations qu'elle donnait allaient servir. Elle s'était fait manipuler sans même s'en rendre compte. Le jeune préfet se dit alors qu'il aimerait bien voir la tête qu'elle ferait quand elle lirait la publication des élèves de Poudlard qu'il n'allait pas manquer de lui adresser.

Le lundi matin, les occupants de la Grande Salle reçurent comme à l'accoutumée la Gazette du Sorcier. Drago était quelque peu inquiet. Il savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'allait paraître l'article le concernant. C'est donc de façon quelque peu fébrile le jeune homme déplia l'exemplaire qui lui était destiné.

Il commença sa lecture.

_**Chers lecteurs**_

_**comme promis je vais vous dévoiler qui est vraiment**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

_**Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pu rencontrer les parents de ce jeune homme. **_

_**Ces derniers, il ne faut pas l'oublier, Mangemorts de premier ordre ont péri lors de la bataille finale.**_

_**Quels ressentiments Drago Malefoy éprouve -t-il face au(x) responsable(s) de la mort de ses parents ?**_

_**Souhaite-t-il se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre ?**_

_**Aspire-t-il simplement à une vie tranquille et heureuse ?**_

_**C'est ce que nous allons découvrir.**_

_**Au cours de mes investigations j'ai découvert que M. Séverus Rogue était le parrain de Mr Malefoy.**_

_**Cet ancien Mangemort devenu par la suite espion pour le côté de la lumière exerce, comme vous le savez tous, à Poudlard en tant que professeur des potions.**_

_**Malheureusement pour nous, le professeur Rogue a refusé l'interview disant je le cite, qu'il ne goûtait aucunement la célébrité et ne souhaitait pas participer à des articles dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.**_

_**Peu importe mes chers lecteurs, j'ai recueilli assez d'éléments pour vous Présenter comme il se doit**_

_**DRAGO Malefoy**_

_**Je vous retranscris tout d'abord l'intégralité de l'interview qu'il a eu la gentillesse de nous accorder. **_

_**Au moins il ne manque pas de savoir vivre, pas comme certains.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Mr Malefoy, malgré que cela puisse être douloureux pour vous, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre enfance?**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Et bien, malgré le statut de mes parents, j'ai passé une enfance assez heureuse. Mon père, dès mon plus jeune âge, m'a inculqué des valeurs. Mais en grandissant, je me suis rendu compte ce que les valeurs de mon père impliquaient.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : C'est à dire?**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Au manoir, je me devais de respecter ce que m'enseignait mon père, il m'éduquait de façon à être plus tard un digne représentant de la famille Malefoy et un serviteur obéissant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au Collège, je me devais de garder ce rôle. Certains de mes condisciple me surveillaient, et le moindre écart de conduite par rapport aux enseignement de mon père était rapporté. **_

_**Rita Skeeter: Vous voulez nous faire croire qu'avec l'éducation que vous avez reçue, vous étiez contre les préceptes de Vous Savez Qui?**_

_**Drago Mafoy : Appelez le Voldemort, ce sobriquet est vraiment ridicule, de quoi avez vous peur, qu'il ne reviennes vous hanter ?**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Mais enfin c'est que...**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Une fois pour toutes je vais mettre les choses au point : Non, je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'une créature avide de puissance et de reconnaissance et je n'ai jamais pu supporter sa tête de serpent !**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Vos parents ont-ils découvert que vous ne suiviez pas la voie qu'ils avaient tracée pour vous ? Et si c'est le cas, comment ont-ils réagi ?**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Mes parents ont découvert la vérité en lisant par erreur un courrier qui m'était adressé, il provenait de l'une de mes connaissances, qui est moldue. Autant vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas franchement apprécié. J'ai été sévèrement puni, puis pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, ils m'ont confié à la garde de mon parrain. Sans le savoir c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient me faire.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Expliquez nous cela.**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Mes parents comme tous les autres serviteurs de «Face de Serpent» pensaient qu'il était fidèle à leur cause ce qui évidemment n'étais pas le cas. Chose que j'ignorais totalement, mon parrain étant en fait un espion au service du professeur Dumbledore.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Et vos parents n'ont jamais rien su du double rôle de votre parrain?**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Non et heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde et je n'aurais plus aucune famille.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Bien, parlons d'autre chose. Vous êtes fiancé à Miss Pansy Parkison depuis votre plus jeune âge, allez-vous bientôt officialiser ces fiançailles par un mariage?**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Non, en fait ce n'est pas d'actualité. Pansy et moi sommes des amis, rien de plus. Ce sont nos parents qui avaient organisé cela et maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde...**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Mais enfin jeune homme, on ne peut pas prendre une telle décision et rompre un contrat comme bon nous semble!**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Mais je le sais, pour qui me prenez vous? Il n'y avait aucun contrat, juste un accord verbal entre nos deux familles, rien de plus.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Je vois... Bien, autre chose, comment envisagez-vous votre avenir?**_

_**Drago Malefoy : À vrai dire, je ne compte pas sur le nom des Malefoy pour pouvoir obtenir un emploi. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour moi de prouver que je ne suis pas comme mon père. Cependant, dès la fin de mon année scolaire, je compte prendre un peu de recul et, pourquoi pas, voyager un peu.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Oui, en effet quand on sait par qui vous avez été élevé !**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Si mes parents n'avaient pas été des Mangemorts, ils auraient été des parents tout à fait merveilleux.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Certainement, mais quand on à été élevé entouré de magie noire, il est difficile de se passer de certaines habitudes.**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Vous pouvez préciser?**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Nieriez vous le fait d'avoir utilisé de la magie noire?**_

_**Drago Malefoy : A mon grand regret, oui, et si je refusais d'apprendre correctement cette forme de magie j'étais sévèrement puni.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : C'est à dire?**_

_**Drago Malefoy : trois fois rien, juste un doloris.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : N'avez vous pas peur d'avoir utilisé un peu trop de cette forme de magie et d'en être dépendant ?**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Non, moins j'utilise cette forme de magie, mieux je me porte, Merlin soit loué.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Je vous remercie, Mr Malefoy d'avoir répondu cordialement à toutes mes questions.**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Mais je vous en prie.**_

_**Drago Malefoy malgré qu'il ait passé toute son enfance et une grande partie de son adolescence sous une éducation et influence «mangemoresque», semble vouloir renier son passé et toute l'idéologie inculquée par ses parents.**_

_**Mais n'oublions pas une chose, le père de ce jeune homme était un grand manipulateur. Le fils aurait-il les même facultés que feu Lucius Malefoy ? Pendant tout l'entretien que j'ai eu avec ce jeune homme, j'ai pu remarqué qu'il gardait un masque d'indifférence sur son visage, rien ne semble le toucher réellement. Il est donc assez difficile d'avoir en ce qui me concerne une confiance aveugle en ce jeune homme. Espérons que Drago Malefoy me fasse mentir et devienne un jeune homme respectable et respecté.**_

_**Dans un prochain numéro,**_

_**je vous présenterais un autre préfet de la nouvelle génération,**_

_**et comme toujours**_

_**VOUS SAUREZ TOUT**_

Drago venait juste de finir la lecture du torchon. Il n'en revenait pas. La journaliste n'avait fait qu'insister sur le fait que sa famille servait Face de Serpent. Décidément, cette femme n'avait aucun scrupule et était prête à tout pour écrire un article à sensation !

Hermione se leva, lança un sortilège de Sonorus et dit :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il est plus que temps que l'on travaille à la rédaction du Poudlardien Illustré. Ne la laissons pas détruire notre avenir et continuer cette série d'articles plus que révoltants. Si vous êtes d'accord, je propose que nous nous retrouvions au plus vite, afin de mettre en commun les informations que nous avons pu recueillir sur cette femme.

- Je ne peux que t'approuver sur ce point Hermione, répondit Drago. Si vous êtres d'accord, retrouvons nous ce soir dans la même salle que la dernière fois.

Après que les préfets se soient fixés leur rendez vous, ils prirent chacun la direction de leur cours respectifs.

Cette journée ne serait donc pas de tout repos !


	5. De découverte en découverte

Bêta : Thecrasy

Disclamer : Le monde de JKR ne m'appartiens pas pas plus que ses personnages

Rating : Cette fic est tout public 

**Révélations**

**chapitre 5**

**De découverte en découverte**

Les préfets s'étaient retrouvés dans le même salle que la dernière fois. Après une nuit complète de travail acharné, ils avaient fait une maquette de la première édition du Poudlarien Illustré.

Les élèves responsables de la publication avaient fait le serment de ne rien révéler concernant l'article de la préfète de Gryffondor intitulé « Scandale ».

Lorsque le fruit de leur travail fut présenté à la directrice du Collège, ils lui avaient expliqué que, si elle ne pouvait pas lire l'article d'Hermione, c'est que celui-ci devait rester secret jusqu'au jour de la publication, mais qu'elle ne serait en aucune façon déçue de la teneur de cet article.

Tous étaient impatient de découvrir ce fameux scoop, la jeune fille ayant gardé le silence le plus total sur son travail. Qu'avait-elle donc de si extraordinaire à dévoiler ?

Les préfets avaient beau être interrogés par les condisciples tous avaient gardé le silence et n'avaient absolument rien révélé.

Pendant ce temps là, dans sa charmante demeure, Rita Skeeter jubilait. La journaliste s'était accordé une petite semaine de vacances. Ses deux derniers articles avaient remporté un franc succès. Les abonnements du journal avaient doublé.

Rien ne pouvait entacher le bonheur de la journaliste. Enfin, après avoir été critiquée par ses confrère, elle était devenue en quelques jours la journaliste la plus enviée de la profession.

En trois semaine d'intervalle, elle avait publié deux articles sur les deux sorciers les plus emblématiques de la nouvelle génération de sorciers. Deux familles bien connues pour avoir été longtemps opposées. Serpentards contre Gryffondors, bref tous les éléments pour appâter un maximum de lecteurs.

Quel coup de maître !

Rita Skeeter était à présent pressentie pour être élue meilleur reporter de l'année. Bref la journaliste vivait sur un petit nuage de félicité que rien ni personne ne pouvait assombrir. Elle qui avait tant de fois été dénigrée au vu de ces capacités magiques lors de ses études au Collège Poudlard prenait sa revanche sur son passé.

C'est maintenant elle qui allait être jalousée.

Cependant, rien ne laisser présager que cet état de grâce n'allait pas durer, que sa célébrité serait aussi éphémère qu'un feu de paille. Mais ça elle l'ignorait encore bien sûr.

À Poudlard, c'était l'effervescence. La Directrice avait bien du mal à faire garder un semblant de calme à ses élèves qui étaient tous plus surexcités les uns que les autres. La raison de ces débordements ? Et bien demain matin le premier exemplaire du journal de l'école serait distribué et tous avaient hâte de savoir quelles répercutions leurs articles allaient avoir sur la journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Leur révolution était lancée !

À la première heure le lendemain matin, le ministère et le Ministre en personne, tous les sorciers influents de la communauté sorcière, tous les parents d'élèves, tous les commerçants de Pré au Lard, les rédactions de la Gazette du Sorcier et du Chicaneur, ainsi que les élèves et enseignants du Collège allaient recevoir un exemplaire du Poudlarien Illustré.

Voyant que les élèves étaient bien trop dissipés pour suivre le moindre cours, La Directrice avait décidé de leur donner quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Elle espérait que ce serait la dernière fois avant les vacances, car il ne fallait pas oublier que certains étudiant devraient passer leur BUSES et leurs ASPICS en fin d'année. Mais comme elle le pensait si justement, à situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle.

Bientôt, ce serait les vacances de Pâques et les élèves auraient tout le temps de penser à nouveau à se remettre correctement au travail afin de ne pas rater leur année. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aux retours des vacances les esprits de ces charmantes têtes blondes se soient calmées et que le Collège retrouverait une certaine tranquillité, chose qui était devenue une denrée rare ces derniers temps.

Au Square Grimmaurd, les deux cousins passaient une soirée assez tranquille et essayaient de se détendre. Leur journée avait été assez épuisante, ils avaient tout d'abord rencontré leur avocat afin de mettre au point les derniers détails du procès qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours maintenant.

Harry, avait la veille écrit une lettre à Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière du collège, lui demandant de venir le lendemain soir afin de lui apporter son dossier médical. Il en avait profité également pour lui demander de venir témoigner si besoin était lors du procès, ce que bien sûr la femme s'était empressé d'accepter.

Tout à coup dans une gerbe de flammes vertes, l'infirmière apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée, faisant par la même occasion sursauter les deux garçons qui étaient en train de discuter.

- Bonjour les garçons s'exclama-t-elle, désolée de vous avoir fait peur.

- Bonjour Mrs Pomfresh répondit Harry alors que son cousin essayait de se remettre de ses émotions.

Enfin le jeune moldu arriva à balbutier quelques mots de bienvenue pour l'infirmière. Harry lui proposa de prendre un rafraîchissement, ce que l'infirmière accepta avec plaisir. Puis elle prit la parole :

- Bien Mr Potter, comme vous me l'avez demandé, voici votre dossier médical que vous pourrez confier à votre avocat. J'ai également pris contact avec l'un de mes collègues de Sainte Mangouste qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour vous examiner.

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Pomfresh, à vrai dire je ne voyais pas comment rencontrer un médicomage sans avoir une foule de journalistes sur le dos.

- C'est vrai qu'il est difficile pour vous de passer inaperçu !

Juste quelques instant après le médicomage fut invité à entre dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, il examina les deux garçons . L'homme avait aussi décidé d'examiner Dudley en voyant la différence de taille et de corpulence des deux garçons, cela ne pouvait pas être seulement du à un quelconque problème génétique. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il interrogea les deux garçons en même temps qu'il les examinait. Une fois terminé, le médicomage promis qu'il remettrait ses conclusion à l'avocat des deux garçons.

Une fois que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, Harry remarqua que son cousin était quelque peu soucieux. Inquiet, il demanda à Dudley ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Hé Dud qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.

- Ben, en fait...

- Allez cousin lances toi !

- Ok, bon comme tu sais en fin d'année je vais aller vivre en colocation avec Susan et son cousin. Mais en attendant qu'ils aient fini leur année scolaire, je me demandais si ça ne te dérangerais pas si je restais ici.

- Écoutes, Dud, je te l'ai dit et je te le redis encore tu es le bienvenu ici . je ne vois aucun problème à ce que tu reste ici quand je retournerai au Collège. Tant que tu me promets de pas organiser de beuveries dans mon dos il n'y a aucun soucis.

- Merci, Harry et t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas organiser d'orgies quand tu ne seras pas là.

- Bon alors tout est réglé.

- Décidément Harry t'es beaucoup plus cool et gentil que je m'imaginais. C'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu se comporter comme deux vrais cousins, on a perdus beaucoup de temps à cause de mes parents.

- C'est vrai, mais maintenant on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu !

C'est le lendemain matin que le Poudlarien Illustré envahit le monde sorcier ainsi qu'une partie de la communauté moldue. La seule personne à ne pas recevoir le journal écrit par les étudiants était Rita Skeeter. Ils en étaient sûrs, elle en entendrait très rapidement parler.

Le Ministre fut le premier destinataire du Poudlarien Illustré, les autre recevraient la publication deux heures plus tard.

Il était arrivé très tôt à son bureau, il avait une journée très chargée. Tout à coup une chouette pénétra dans son bureau lui apportant un journal. Le Ministre fut plutôt surpris il n'était abonné qu'à la Gazette du Sorcier et il ne recevait jamais le journal dans son bureau, celui-ci lui était livré à son domicile c'était vraiment étrange !

Il prit la massive de la chouette qui repartie aussitôt qu'elle était venue. Avec le journal, une courte lettre lui était personnellement adressée lui disant que l'héroïne du jour serait chez elle et qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas la teneur des articles continus dans le quotidien et que ce serait à lui d'agir en conséquence.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce journal peut contenir de si intéressant ? se demanda-t-il

Il déroula le quotidien et voici ce qu'il pu lire :

_**LE POUDLARDIEN ILLUSTRE**_

_**Le seul, l'unique journal**_

_**écrit, conçu et réalisé par les élèves du Collège Poudlard**_

_**Nos rédacteurs et Photographe espèrent que cette publication vous plaira**_

_**Tout d'abord la moindre des choses est de nous Présenter :**_

_**Photographe : COLIN CRIVEY**_

_**Rédacteurenchef : DRAGO MALEFOY**_

_**Reporters : les élèves qui signeront évidemment leurs articles**_

_**La publication de ce journal a été supervisée et autorisée par l'ensemble des professeurs ainsi que par la Directrice de notre établissement.**_

_**Lettreauxlecteurs : **_

_**Comme vous le savez tous, l'émérite Rita Skeeter, grande reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier, effectue une série d'articles sur comme elle les nomme elle même «les Sorciers de la Nouvelle Génération».**_

_**Trois de ces articles ont déjà paru dans la Gazette concernant Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Cette journaliste nous a donné envie de lui rendre hommage. Et croyez nous, chers lecteurs, il n'y aura pas de faux semblants, rien de la vérité ne seront écrites dans ces pages et faites nous confiance **_

_**VOUS IREZ DE DÉCOUVERTE EN DÉCOUVERTE !**_

_**Pour notre premier numéro nous allons vous présenter :**_

_**RITA SKEETER**_

_**telle que nous avons appris à la connaître. À travers divers articles et photos vous découvrirez qui elle est réellement.**_

_**Les élèves de Poudlard remercient Mrs Skeeter pour la merveilleuse idée de faire des portraits pour sa série d'articles Révélations, et espérent de tout cœur qu'elle appréciera le portrait que nous avons fait d'elle.**_

_**DRAGO MALEFOY**_

_**QUI EST VRAIMENT RITA SKEETER?**_

_**Comme vous pouvez le voir sur la photo ci-contre Rita Skeeter est un femme pourvue de boucles blondes qui semblent tenir magiquement. Très maquillée, elle porte des lunettes dont les montures sont incrustées de pierreries. Avec cette coiffure somme toute assez enfantine, tout ce maquillage et ces lunettes de starlette, Rita Skeeter chercherait -elle par tous les artifices à nous cacher un visage disgracieux en jouant les midinettes ?**_

_**Mais laissons là le côté physique, après tout nous voulons savoir qui elle est vraiment.**_

_**Au cours de nos investigations, nous avons remarqué que Miss Skeeter ne se séparait jamais de son sac à main en peau de crocodile. Que peut-il bien contenir de si important pour que la journaliste ne s'en sépare jamais ?**_

_**Nous avons interrogé quelques uns de nos camarades qui ont déjà été interviewés par la journaliste. Et la réponse est unanime, tout ce qu'il ont pu voir c'est que se sac contenait sa fidèle plume à papote qui semble indispensable à la journaliste ainsi qu'un petit carnet. Maintenant nous pouvons nous demander si ce fameux sac ne contient rien d'autre pour que la journaliste ne s'en sépare pas.**_

_**Poursuivons nos investigations et laissons là les questions sans réponses. Miss Skeeter, tout comme nous, a étudié au sein du Collège Poudlard de 1962 à1968. Après sa scolarité, elle fut engagée à la Gazette du Sorcier en tant que journaliste où elle sévit encore.**_

_**Ne se contentant plus de son métier de journaliste, elle écrivit une biographie assez controversée et tendancieuse sur notre ancien Directeur Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**SEAMUS FINNIGAN**_

_**ANNÉES POUDLARD**_

_**Un peu d'histoire ! **_

_**Neville Londubat : Mrs Chourave, vous êtes, comme tout le monde le sait, professeur de botanique au Collège Poudlard et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Quand et où avez vous rencontré Miss Skeeter pour la première fois ?**_

_**Mrs Chourave : Et bien mon cher Neville, j'ai rencontré Miss Skeeter alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de onze ans. Elle a été répartie dans ma maison et y est restée pendant six ans.**_

_**Neville Londubat : Six ans ? Mais, Professeur la scolarité au Collège Poudlard dure sept années, Miss Skeeter aurait-elle changé de maison au cours de sa scolarité ? c'est pourtant assez rare, voire exceptionnel.**_

_**Mrs Chourave : Non, loin de la. En fait c'est quelques chose que peu de gens savent. Mais il s'agit du passé, laissez moi vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit au cours de sa Sixième année. Miss Skeeter a eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer au sein de sa maison, malgré tous les efforts qu'ont pu faire ses camarades de maison. Miss Skeeter avait beaucoup de mal dans certains cours et avait parfois quelques difficultés à rester à un niveau acceptable. Elle en est venue à jalouser ses camarades qui, pourtant, essayaient de l'aider. Cependant, peut-être par fierté, elle refusait toute aide et devenait de plus en plus solitaire.**_

_**Plusieurs professeur ont essayé de l'aider en lui proposant des cours supplémentaires pour éviter qu'elle ait de plus en plus de mal à suivre, mais elle s'obstinait à refuser notre aide. Ses parents étaient de puissant sorciers et il ne pouvait en être que de même pour elle. Puis il y a eu les vacances de Noël. Comme à chaque congé, elle est rentrée chez elle. À son retour de vacances, les professeurs et moi même avons constaté une nette amélioration dans ses notes. Nous avons pensé qu'elle avait pris ses études avec plus de sérieux. Mais nous nous sommes tous lourdement trompés.**_

_**Neville Londubat : Comment cela ?**_

_**Mrs Chourave : Nous avons découvert qu'elle utilisait une plume à papote ensorcelée lors des examens, d'où la hausse de ses notes. Nous avons du prendre des sanctions. Elle fut en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année et du refaire certains examens mais elle n'avait plus le niveau requis, donc elle devait redoubler son année. L'année suivante, elle n'était pas là le jour de la rentrée et le lendemain nous avons reçu une lettre de sa part nous informant l'arrêt de sa scolarité et qu'elle avait trouvé un emploi, sans bien sur nous préciser lequel. L'année suivante nous découvrions son premier article dans la Gazette du Sorcier.**_

_**Neville Londubat : Que pensez vous de la carrière de Miss Skeeter à l'heure actuelle ?**_

_**Mrs Chourave : Et bien je suis ravie qu'elle ait un travail surtout sans avoir eu ses ASPICS, mais je ne cautionne en aucune façon la manière dont elle le fait.**_

_**Neville Londubat : C'est-à-dire?**_

_**Mrs Chourave : Cela veut dire que je ne ne supporte pas les articles ne contenant que des ragots des ouïe-dire. Miss Skeeter semble être une grande journaliste pour tout ce qui est presse à scandale, mais indigne du métier de vrai journaliste. Ses articles se basent la plupart du temps sur des ragots, les fait étant souvent déformés.**_

_**Neville Londubat : Je vous remercie professeur pour toutes ces informations.**_

_**NEVILLE LONDUBAT**_

_**BRÈVE CHRONOLOGIE**_

_**De la carrière de Rita Skeeter au Sein de la Gazette du Sorcier**_

_**Débutdesannées1980 : Présence de Rita Skeeter lors du procès de Ludo Verpey**_

_**Eté1994 : Écrit un article sur la Réunion de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et des Sorciers dans lequel elle qualifie le Professeur Dumbledore de «vieil abruti d'un autre âge»**_

_**Année1994 : Couvre le début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, se concentrant surtout sur Harry Potter et semant la zizanie jusqu'à ce que le Directeur de l'époque, Albus Dumbledore, lui interdise de remettre les pieds à Poudlard**_

_**14février1996: Hermione Granger contacte Rita Skeeter pour qu'elle écrive un article pour le Chicaneur sur la version de Harry Potter concernant le retour de Voldemort. Harry lui dit toute la vérité. Une semaine plus tard environ ,le numéro du Chicaneur où est publié cet article est épuisé et tout doit être réimprimé. L'article sera ensuite vendu à la Gazette du Sorcier.**_

Débutfévrierdecetteannée : Rita Skeeter lance sa série d'articles Révélations concernant «Les Sorciers de la Nouvelle Génération».

_**Voici en quelques lignes les faits les plus marquants de la carrière de Miss Rita Skeeter.**_

_**ERNIE MCMILLAN**_

_**QUALITÉS D'UNE BONNE JOURNALISTE**_

_**(Selon Rita Skeeter)**_

_**Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai été dernièrement interviewé par Miss Skeeter. À la fin de notre entretien, je lui ai posé quelques questions concernant le métier de journaliste, arguant que c'était une voie qui m'intéressait pour ma vie professionnelle future. Je vous mets ici les quelques réponses qu'elle a bien voulu me fournir. Certains risquent d'être très surpris, mais je vous laisse seuls juges.**_

_**Drago Malfoy : Puis-je vous poser une question, Miss Skeeter ?**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Bien entendu.**_

_**Drago Malfoy : Comment fait-on pour devenir un reporter ?**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Et bien jeune homme, il faut tout d'abord ne pas être timide. Ensuite il faut beaucoup de travail afin d'écrire un article digne de ce nom. Il faut faire beaucoup de recherches, ne pas compter ses heures de travail.**_

_**Drago Malfoy : Ce n'est donc pas un métier de tout repos.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : c'est vrai mais avec l'expérience et les relations, c'est un métier passionnant et tout à fait accessible pour quiconque aime écrire.**_

_**Drago Malfoy : À partir de quel moment peut-on choisir soi-même les sujet que l'on peut traiter ?**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Il faut avoir de l'expérience, avoir déjà écrit plusieurs articles qui auront retenu l'attention du rédacteur en chef et qui, par la suite, obtiendront de bonne scritiques des lecteurs.**_

_**Drago Malfoy : À l'heure actuelle, choisissez vous vous-même les sujet que vous voulez traiter ?**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Bien entendu jeune homme, cela fait des années que je fais ce travail !**_

_**Drago Mafoy : Quelles qualités faut-il pour pouvoir être un bon journaliste ?**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Et bien il ne faut pas être timide, il faut savoir s'imposer, connaître les personnes à qui l'on s'adresse pour savoir la meilleure façon de l'aborder.**_

_**Drago Malfoy : Une personne a déjà refusé de vous donner une interview ?**_

_**Rita Skeeter : En aucune façon Mr Malfoy, j'ai toujours obtenu les interview que je désirais. Et puis, qui n'aimerait pas avoir une part de célébrité en étant cité dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?**_

_**Drago Malfoy : Il me semble que mon parrain l'ai fait. Enfin, passons. Quand une personne ne répond pas à une question posée , comment peut-on faire pour obtenir un renseignement ?**_

_**Rita Skeeter : C'est là qu'il faut user de psychologie, la solution est de passer à d'autres questions et de revenir à celle qui à été ignorée, on peut aussi interroger l'entourage, les amis, les collègues et en général on apprend ce que l'on veut ! De toutes les manières, quand je veux une information, je l'obtiens sans problème!**_

_**Drago Malfoy : Quitte à transformer la vérité pour que l'article aille ans le sens que l'on veut.**_

_**Rita Skeeter : Cela peut-être une solution, en effet.**_

_**Bizarrement, suite à cette question, Miss Skeeter semblait tout à coup assez pressée de rédiger l'article me concernant. Aurais-je visé juste en sous-entendant qu'elle manipulait les gens et qu'elle était friande de ragots ?**_

_**Malheureusement nous ne pouvons que faire des suppositions...**_

_**DRAGO MALFOY**_

_**SCANDALE !**_

_**LE SECRET DE RITA SKEETER RÉVÉLÉ**_

_**Beaucoup de ceux qui ont été un jour les héros plus ou moins heureux de la Gazette du Sorcier se demandent comment Rita Skeeter obtenait ses informations. Certains pensent que c'est grâce à un certain talent qu'elle arrive à faire avouer tout ce qu'elle souhaite savoir grâce à un grand pouvoir de persuasion, voire de manipulation. Je me suis rendu compte que, même si Miss Skeeter excelle dans ces domaines, cela ne pouvait être seulement du à cela.**_

_**Par le passé, dans certains de ses articles, des choses ont été révélées, et les personnes concernées ont été surprises que certaines choses de leur vie privée ou professionnelle soient dévoilées sans qu'ils n'en aient parlé devant la journaliste.**_

_**Alors, comment fait-elle?**_

_**Quel est sont secret?**_

_**J'ai découvert le plus grand secret de la journaliste. Outre sa plume à papote ensorcelée dont elle se sert outrageusement pour déformer les paroles des personnes interrogées, j'ai découvert ce que Miss Rita Skeeter cachait scrupuleusement à toute la communauté sorcière.**_

_**Rita Skeeter est un Animagus non déclaré (un scarabée), ce qui lui permet de se faufiler partout pour écouter les conversations les plus intimes, et ensuite les retranscrire dans ses articles. Vous pensez que j'affabule peut-être que c'est pour une basse vengeance que je vous révèle ceci mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ci-dessous vous avez les photos exclusives. **_

_**J'ose penser que le Ministère avec le Ministre, prendra les mesures adéquates et que cette scribouillarde hors la loi aura les sanctions qu'elle mérite.**_

_**HERMIONE GRANGER**_

_**CE QUE L'ON PEUT AFFIRMER**_

_**Miss Rita Skeeter, journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier, n'est qu'une mystificatrice. Aimant plus que quiconque les rumeurs pouvant la faire accéder à la renommée, elle est connue pour sa manie de déformer les paroles de ceux qu'elle interroge afin que cela tourne à son avantage. Elle écrit ses articles grâce à une plume à papote ensorcelée qui l'aide grandement dans sa quête de gloire.**_

_**Lorsque Miss Skeeter couvre le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, ses articles ne sont emplis que de calomnies. Son premier article devant porter sur les quatre champions qu'il y a eu à cette occasion, j'ai nommé Mr Krum, Mr Diggory, Miss Delacour et Mr Potter, n'était en fait uniquement sur le champion de Gryffondor. Elle ne s'est d'ailleurs pas privée de modifier complètement ses propos afin d'en faire un article plus que larmoyant et dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.**_

_**Miss Skeeter, outre d'être une scribouillarde de bas étage n'étant jamais autant heureuse que lorsqu'elle publie un article digne de la pire des presse people à scandales, n'est pas digne de représenter la Presse comme il se doit. Elle n'a aucun respect pour son métier.**_

_**Les seuls articles ou elle a révélé la vérité sont ceux où elle est mise sous serment sorcier. Où va le monde si on ne peut plus avoir confiance dans les informations que nous donne la presse ?**_

_**Miss Granger nous révèle dans son article qu'elle est une animagus non déclarée. Alors en plus d'être une manipulatrice, elle est hors-la-loi. Le fait qu'elle soit un scarabée ne m'étonne guère, la vermine la représente très bien. **_

_**J'ose espérer que le Ministère fera ce qu'il faut pour nous débarrasser de ce parasite qui pollue notre communauté par ses écrits plus qu'affligeants.**_

_**Article rédigé par le Professeur SEVERUS ROGUE en étroite collaboration avec DRAGO MALFOY, HERMIONE GRANGER, PANSY PARKINSON, HARRY POTTER, RONALD WEASLEY.**_

Le ministre venait de finir de lire l'intégralité du Poudlarien Illustré.

- Pas le temps de traîner se dit-il, ma journée va être plus que chargée. A nous deux Rita Skeeter !


	6. le Ministre réagit enfin !

Bêta : Thecrasy

Disclamer : Le monde de JKR ne m'appartiens pas pas plus que ses personnages

Rating : Cette fic est tout public

**Révélations**

**chapitre 6**

**Le Ministre réagit enfin !**

Dire que le Ministre avait été surpris, énervé, irrité était un euphémisme. mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses sentiments, il devait agir et vite.

Il commença par faire bloquer la cheminée de la journaliste, après s'être assuré qu'elle se trouvait chez elle. Ensuite, il convoque de toute urgence Kingsley Shacklebolt et, sans lui donner plus d'explications, transplana avec lui devant le domicile de la journaliste. Il lui ordonna alors de lancer plusieurs sorts sur la maison, visant à empêcher Rita Skeeter de quitter son domicile et de prendre sa forme animagus. Puis il renforça la sécurité de la maison, empêchant quiconque de rentrer. Même les hiboux et chouettes ne pourraient passer les défenses de la maison. L'auror, n'ayant pas le choix, fit ce que le Ministre lui demandait mais jura en son for intérieur de demander plus tard une explication à son supérieur.

Une fois cette mission accomplie, les deux homme retransplanèrent dans le bureau du Ministre. La journaliste qui, elle, venait à peine de se réveiller et ne s'était rendu compte de rien, se doucha et prépara son petit-déjeuner, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'elle était prisonnière de sa propre maison.

À peine entré dans le bureau du Ministre, Kingsley, passablement irrité par le comportement de son supérieur, demanda :

- Monsieur le Ministre, puis-je vous demander pour quelles raisons m'avez vous traîné devant le domicile de Miss Skeeter ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous ordonné de lancer tous ces sortilèges à la limite de la légalité ?

- Calmez vous un peu Shacklebolt reprit-il, je sais très bien ce que je fais ! Et sachez que j'ai de très bonnes raisons pour avoir agi ainsi.

- Ah oui ? Puis-je savoir lesquelles, reprit narquoisement l'auror.

- Même si je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, nous sommes dans une situation extrêmement urgente. Lisez ceci entièrement et attentivement dit-il, pendant ce temps je me charge de réunir quelques uns de nos meilleurs éléments et retourne convaincre cette satanée femme de me suivre et prendre les mesures nécessaires. Je compte la ramener ici, donc vous seriez aimable de lancer les mêmes sorts de protection que vous avez lancé devant le domicile de cette journaliste de malheur. Je suis sûr que si je lui dit de me suivre car j'ai pour elle le scoop de sa vie, elle viendra sans hésiter.

- Mais enfin monsieur le Mini...

-Lisez ! vous allez vite comprendre, lui répéta-t-il en lui mettant dans les mains le Poudlarien Illustré.

L'auror se leva, lança les sorts demandés, et se rassit afin de commencé la lecture du journal qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont la vue du nom lui fit penser instantanément au Collège Poudlard. Il se demandait ce que les étudiants avaient bien pu mettre dans leur publication pour mettre le Ministre en personne dans un tel état.

Kingsley commença donc la lecture du dit journal. Rien que l'introduction lui donnait envie de lire la suite, mais il devait aussi se montrer prudent, et s'il ne s'agissait que d'une basses vengeance de quelques étudiants ? Visiblement, ces derniers avaient le soutien de leurs professeurs et de la Directrice elle-même. Il continua donc à lire les articles les uns après les autres.

Si le dernier article d'Hermione l'avait plus que surpris, il comprenait maintenant les réactions du Ministre, ils devait agir, et au plus vite. La conclusion écrite par le professeur Rogue l'avait énormément amusée, sa plume étant aussi terrifiante que certains de ces sarcasmes. C'était du grand art. Cette fichue scribouillarde qui avait jeté son venin durant tant de temps sur les sorciers allait s'en mordre les doigts. Cette hors-la-loi ne méritait aucune pitié! D'autre avant elle, avait fait la connaissance des cellules d'Azkaban pour moins que ça.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la journée va être chargée, marmonna l'auror.

Au Collège Poudlard, les étudiants venaient juste de se réveiller et se préparaient à aller dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient impatient que le courrier n'arrive, pour une simple et bonne raison. C'était le jour où leur publication arriverait. Tous avaient hâte de découvrir se que contenait l'article de la préfète des Rouges et Or. Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme pouvait donc avoir découvert de si important pour qu'elle en fasse un tel secret ?

Seuls le professeur Rogue, les quelques préfets qui avaient participé à l'écriture des articles et Colin, le photographe, savaient ce que l'article contenait, et attendaient impatiemment la réaction de tous les autres occupants de la Grande Salle.

Enfin, pour leur plus grand bonheur, une nuée de chouettes et de hiboux déposèrent devant chaque personne présente un exemplaire du Poudlarien Illustré. Oubliant un instant leur estomacs qui criaient famine, tous commencèrent à lire frénétiquement le journal.

Pendant ce temps, le Ministre, accompagné de deux Aurors, avait transplané devant le domicile de la journaliste. Celui-ci frappa à la porte. La journaliste se demandait qui pouvait bien venir la déranger si tôt et fut assez surprise de voir le Ministre et deux aurors sur le pas de sa porte. Rita se demandait la raison de leur visite.

- Monsieur le ministre ? Bonjour, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite si matinale ?

- Bonjour chère amie, si je suis devant votre porte de si bonne heure c'est pour vous demander de m'accompagner au plus vite au ministère. Je viens de découvrir des choses qui seraient susceptibles d'intéresser une journaliste de votre envergure.

- Vous m'intriguez très cher, je dois reconnaître que vous avez suscité ma curiosité, juste le temps de prendre mon sac à main et je vous suis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rita et ses trois accompagnateurs arrivèrent dans le bureau du Ministre où Kingsley, déjà installé dans un des fauteuils, semblait attendre la suite des évènements. Rita était plutôt intriguée. Que faisait donc Shacklebolt ici, et qu'est ce que le Ministre avait donc de si important à lui révéler ? La journaliste trépignait d'impatience. Le Ministre invita Rita à s'asseoir confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils, et, alors que la journaliste commençait à ouvrir son sac afin de s'emparer de son carnet et de sa fidèle plume à papote, le Ministre, après s'être installé derrière son bureau et prit la parole :

- Miss Skeeter, je suppose que vous êtres impatiente de découvrir la raison pour laquelle je vous ait fait venir dans mon bureau de si bon matin ?

- Oui en effet, vous ne m'avez donné que très peu de détails.

- Savez-vous Miss Skeeter que vous avez suscité de nouvelle carrière auprès des étudiants de Poudlard ?

- Je l'ignorais mais j'en suis ravie. Le métier de journaliste, il est vrai, est un métier très enrichissant mais malheureusement pas à la portée de tous !

- Avez-vous parlé de votre métier à des étudiants ces derniers temps ?

- Et bien il semblerait que le jeune Malfoy ait été très intéressé par la carrière de reporter. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nécessite ma présence dans ce bureau ce matin !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, vous allez très vite comprendre.

L'un des aurors présent dans la pièce avait profité de l'inattention de la journaliste qui écoutait le petit discours du Ministre pour lancer un sort de glu sur son siège. Ainsi celle-ci ne pourrait ni fuir, ni se transformer en animagus. Bref, elle devrait affronter la lecture du Poudlarien Illustré et ne pourrait pas échapper aux conséquences de ses actes. Les aurors auraient pu quitter la pièce, mais ceux-ci préférèrent rester afin de voir la réaction de la femme.

Le Ministre tendit le journal à Rita et lui demanda de le lire à haute voix.

La journaliste, bien qu'étonnée par la demande du Ministre, se plia à sa demande elle commença donc la lecture du Poudlardien Illustré.

À Poudlard les élèves avaient tous fini de lire leur journal. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ainsi, cette maudite scribouillarde était une vermine, une animagus non déclarée. Ils avaient adoré tous les articles mais ceux qui leur avaient le plus plu étaient l'article d'Hermione et la conclusion écrite par leur Professeur de Potion. Vraiment, en ayant écrit un tel article, «la chauve souris des cachots» remontait dans leur estime ! Après plusieurs éclats de rires et acclamations qui avaient retenti un long moment dans la Grande Salle, les élèves reprirent le chemin des cours.

Mais retournons dans le bureau du Ministre

Au fur et à mesure que Rita lisait le Poudlarien Illustré, sa voix était de moins en moins sûre. Elle tremblait de rage en lisant l'interview de son ancienne Directrice de maison. Comme cette amoureuse des plantes osait-elle parler de cette ancienne histoire ?

La journaliste ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le Ministre exigeait qu'elle lise à haute voix ces articles. Comment ces petits diables avaient-ils osé ? Elle se vengerait, ça, ils pouvaient en être sûrs ! pensa Rita.

Enfin elle arriva à l'article écrit par Hermione. Rien qu'au titre, la journaliste devient blême et était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Allons Miss Skeeter, un peu de courage, il ne vous reste plus que deux articles à lire, et les aurors ici présents sont plus qu'impatients de les entendre, dit-il sournoisement !

Tremblant de peur, ayant aperçue les photos plus que compromettantes qui montraient sa transformation en animagus, Rita avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa lecture. Sa bouche était sèche, ses mains tremblaient. le Ministre reprit :

- Bien. Vu que vous semblez dans l'incapacité de poursuivre la lecture de ce passionnant journal, je demanderai à Kingsley de continuer à votre place.

Ce dernier arracha le journal des mains de la reporter et reprit la lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée.

En entendant les révélation que la jeune Gryffondor avait faites, et la conclusion des articles rédigée par le professeur Rogue, Rita Skeeter, plus blanche qu'un fantôme, essaya de se transformer. Le Ministre, la voyant faire, lui dit :

- Voyons, Miss me prendriez vous pour un idiot ? Nous avons préalablement lancé sur cette pièce un sort empêchant toute transformation. Bien, comme vous l'avez également remarqué, vous ne pouvez bouger de votre siège.

Se tournant vers l'un des aurors le ministre continua :

- Auror Livingstone, pourriez vous d'urgence vous rendre au Collège Poudlard afin de vous procurer auprès du professeur Rogue une fiole de Véritasérum ?

- Avec plaisir Monsieur le Ministre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'auror revint avec la fiole de Véritasérum et l'interrogatoire de la journaliste put commencer :

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Vous avez récemment écrit une série d'articles concernant les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard, comment se sont passés ces entretiens ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Très bien. Tout ce que j'ai révélé dans ces articles ne sont que les paroles exactes vu que j'étais sous serment inviolable.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Cependant, dans les conclusions, vous avez pris quelques libertés, n'est-ce-pas ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Si je ne l'avais pas fait, mes articles se seraient moins bien vendus.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Justement, à propos de ces articles, concernant le Jeune Monsieur Harry Potter avez vous extrapolé les dires des moldus ou non ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Non, pour la première fois de ma carrière, je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Comment, au cours de votre carrière, avez vous réussi à obtenir autant de scoops ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Ce n'est pas très difficile quand l'on sait où chercher les informations.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Avez vous déjà usés de moyens quelque peu illégaux pour obtenir des informations ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Oui.**

**Kingley Shacklebolt : Pourriez-vous nous préciser lesquels ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Rien de plus simple car je me rend au domicile d'une personne, elle m'offre souvent une tasse de thé et en profitant d'un moment inattention, quelques gouttes de Véritasérum et le tour est joué.**

**Sinon, avec ma plume à papote, j'arrange à ma convenance les déclaration de la personne interviewée.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Sont-ce les seuls moyens dont vous disposez pour écrire toutes sortes de ragots ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Non**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Précisez**

**Rita Skeeter : Je me sers de ma forme animagus pour espionner les gens.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Quelle est votre forme animagus ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Je me transforme en scarabée.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Vous êtes vous déclarée auprès du Ministère ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Non.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Pour quelle raison ne vous êtes vous pas déclarée ?**

**Rita Skeeter : Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas pu obtenir toutes ces informations, les gens se seraient méfiés et n'auraient accepté aucune de mes interviews.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Bien entendu Miss, vous êtes consciente qu'en agissant ainsi, si vous veniez à être découverte, le ministère n'aurait aucune clémence?**

**Rita Skeeter : Oui, mais je ne pensais pas l'être un jour !**

- Bien, continua le Ministre, je crois que nous en savons assez ! Nos lois sont très claires, Miss Skeeter,vous allez directement à Azkaban où une cellule vous est déjà réservée. Un procès serait tout à fait inutile. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, la cellule que nous vous réservons vous empêchera de faire tout acte de magie. Si vous pensiez vous en sortir en vous transformant en animagus... Messieurs, veuillez emmener cette femme loin de moi.

C'est une Rita Skeeter plus que sonnée par les derniers évènements qui fut emmenée à Azkaban. La sorcière était complètement hagarde et ne réalisait pas qu'elle serait enfermée pour de longues années. Par sa vanité et ses rêves de gloire, elle avait tout perdu, elle n'était plus rien.

Le Ministre se dit alors qu'il serait normal d'informer la population sorcière de ce qui venait de se passer dans son bureau. Pour cela, il devait trouver un journaliste digne de ce nom pour retracer l'arrestation et l'interrogatoire de Rita. Il se devait aussi de remercier comme il se doit les étudiants de Poudlard, qui avaient fait un travail plus que remarquable.

En y réfléchissant, le Ministre n'avait trouvé qu'une personne digne d'écrire cet article. Certains le prenaient pourtant pour un original, un excentrique, mais le jeune Potter lui faisait confiance. Il ferait publier cette article dans tous les journaux de toute façon.

En attendant, il avait décidé de se rendre à Poudlard le soir même et de monter via une pensine à l'ensemble des étudiants et professeur ce qui s'était passé le jour même. Il savait que le jeune Sauveur était chez lui avec son cousin, il demanderait donc aux deux garçons de bien vouloir l'accompagner dans l'enceinte du Collège afin qu'ils puissent aussi tous les deux profiter du spectacle.

Il envoya donc deux lettres. l'une au journaliste, l'informant qu'il désirait le rencontrer de toute urgence, et l'autre au jeune Potter, l'avertissant de sa visite et de la raison de celle-ci.

- Bon, voila une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'attendait plus maintenant que les réponses à ses deux courriers.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à me remettre au travail, bien que cette interruption m'ait mis de bonne humeur, les affaires du monde sorcier n'attendent pas. Oh misère, voila maintenant que je parle tout seul !

Pendant ce temps là, au Collège Poudlard, les étudiants passaient pour la première fois depuis des semaines une journée normale. Malgré l'excitation matinale due à leur première publication, les élèves avaient hâte de savoir quelles seraient les réactions face à leur journal. Comment allait réagir la population Sorcière ? Qu'allait faire le ministre par rapport aux révélations du Poudlarien Illustré ? Tous avaient hâte que la journée finisse rapidement. En effet le lendemain, ils recevraient tous vraisemblablement des nouvelles de leur famille.

Au début de l'après-midi Xénophilius Lovegood se présenta au Ministère pour y rencontrer le ministre. Ce dernier fut ravi que le journaliste ait pu venir aussi rapidement. Tout de suite, le Ministre expliqua au journaliste la raison de sa venue et l'interview commença.

À la fin de l'entretien, il demanda au reporter du Chicaneur de ne faire paraître l'article que le lendemain matin, ce que l'homme s'empressa d'accepter. Monsieur Lovegood profita de l'occasion pour demander au Ministre s'il pouvait rajouter à son éditorial les réactions de quelques personnalités de la population sorcière, ce que le Ministre lui accorda sans problèmes.

Xénophilius Lovegood quitta promptement le bureau du Ministre et interrogea les réactions de certaines personnes du Ministère telles que Mr Weasley, Mrs Bones, Mr Diggory, Mr Verpey, Miss Tonks.

Enfin, il quitta le ministère et retourna chez lui afin de rédiger l'édition spéciale de son journal le Chicaneur. Il devait faire un article digne de ce nom, le Ministre avait toute sa confiance, il ne voulait pas le décevoir. De toute manière, avec toutes les informations que lui avait données le Ministre, il avait de quoi faire. La chute de Rita Skeeter allait redorer le nom de son journal. Quelle douce vengeance pour le journaliste, cette fichue femme avait assez insinué qu'il ne méritait pas de faire ce métier et que son journal n'avait pas lieu d'être et qu'il était réservé à des simples d'esprits ! Rassemblant toutes les notes qu'il avait prises, le journaliste se mit tout de suite au travail.

C'est vers dix-huit heures que le Ministre se présenta dans l'ancienne demeure des Black devenue depuis peu la propriété du Sauveur du monde sorcier Harry Potter.

Après les salutations d'usage, les trois hommes arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard et se rendirent directement, et dans la plus grande discrétion, dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Le Ministre expliqua à celle-ci ce qu'il comptait faire. La Directrice pensa que ce serait en effet une très bonne idées, les étudiants ayant été particulièrementdistraits car ils attendaient impatiemment de savoir quelles seraient les réactions de la population sorcière face à leur publication. De plus, le Ministre se proposait de faire voir à tous la réaction de Rita face à cette publication, on ne pouvait rêver mieux. C'était Noël avant l'heure !

Minerva McGonagall dit alors au ministre :

- Je pense que le mieux serait que vous fassiez votre apparition tous les trois à la fin du repas, je suis sûre que nos étudiants seront plus que ravi de votre venue. En attendant je vous ferai servir un repas dans ce bureau si vous le désirez.

- Vous avez raison ma chère, la soirée risque d'être agitée. Cependant, ne pensez vous pas que ces chères têtes blondes auront du mal à retourner dans leur dortoir ?

- Voyez-vous, Monsieur le Ministre, depuis le début de cette série d'articles, nous n'avons pas eu une seule journée qui ne nous réserve pas son lot de surprises. Heureusement que les vacances de Pâques approchent, nos élèves pourront ainsi se calmer quelque peu, et ne s'occuperont plus que de leurs études, enfin c'est à espérer !

Bien, je vais à présent rejoindre la Grande Salle. Un elfe va vous apporter de quoi vous restaurer et je vous ferai prévenir du meilleur moment pour arriver. À tout à l'heure, bon appétit.

Avant que les élèves n'aient eu le temps de finir de se restaurer, la Directrice se leva et annonça à l'ensemble de la Grande Salle que tous ne devaient quitter la salle avant qu'elle ne leur en donne l'autorisation et qu'elle avait une déclaration de la plus haute importance à faire.

Après avoir fini d'ingurgiter leur dessert, les étudiants attendaient maintenant impatiemment la déclaration de la Directrice. Après avoir donné quelques ordres à un elfe de maison, la Directrice se leva, réclama le silence et dit:

- Bien, chers élèves, si je me tiens à nouveau devant vous ce soir, ce n'est pas pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, vous pouvez êtres rassurés. Cependant, malgré les derniers évènements, vous n'avez ni les uns ni les autres été enclins à étudier sereinement. J'ose croire que cet état de fait sera passager. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont des examens en fin d'année. Ceci étant dit, passons vraiment à ce qui m'amène à vous parler ce soir. Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu la visite du Ministre en personne, il tient à vous dire ce qu'il pense de votre publication.

À cet instant, le Ministre accompagné d'Harry et de son cousin Dudley entrèrent dans la Grande Salle par la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Celui-ci prit place aux côté de la directrice et les deux garçons restèrent un peu en retrait.

La Directrice reprit :

- Je laisse donc la parole à notre Ministre.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Avant de vous faire part de ce que je pense de votre publication, je demanderai aux rédacteurs et photographe du Poudlarien Illustré de bien vouloir me rejoindre.

Quelque peu inquiets, les élèves concernés se levèrent de leurs tables respectives pour rejoindre le Ministre qui se tenait sur l'estrade. Une fois arrivés à destination, le Ministre reprit :

- Jeunes gens, je vous remercie pour le travail exceptionnel que vous avez fourni. Vous êtes tous de dignes représentants de votre maison et vous pouvez être très fiers du travail que vous avez accompli.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit alors dans la Grande Salle. Une fois que les acclamations se furent un temps soit peu calmées il continua :

- Vos articles étaient très bien écrits et très instructifs, certains m'ont beaucoup amusés, d'autres, vous vous en doutez, beaucoup moins. Mais sachez que j'ai pris les décisions qui s'imposaient. Cependant, avec le travail que vous avez accompli, j'ai pensé que vous méritiez une récompense. Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre directrice vient d'apporter une pensine. Au lieu de vous faire un long discours pour vous faire part de mes décisions d'aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez les voir. Je crois que vous ne serez pas déçus !

Dans les instants qui suivirent, la Grande Salle fut plongée dans le noir, et, comme dans une salle de cinéma, les étudiants et professeurs purent voir tout ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du Ministre dès que Miss Skeeter y avait été invitée par le Ministre.

Les élèves et professeur étaient ravis de cette initiative et avaient hâte de voir les réactions de la journaliste face au Ministre. Il furent ébahis quand celui-ci demanda à la journaliste de lire à haute voix leur publication. Tous dans la Grande Salle jubilaient, ils n'en revenait pas du cadeau que leur offrait le Ministre. Voir les réactions de Rita face aux accusations des étudiants via leur publication, c'était Noël avant l'heure ! Tous les protagonistes de Poudlard avaient rêvé de pouvoir assister à cela et le Ministre leur offrait ce petit plaisir. Pour une fois, le Ministre avait agit comme il le fallait, l'interrogatoire sous Véritasérum firent comprendre à tous combien cette femme, sous ces airs de Sainte-Nitouche, pouvait se révéler dangereuse. La population sorcière était enfin sauvée des publications de cette énergumène, et ce n'était pas un mal !

Suite à cette merveilleuse projection, le Ministre les informa de l'article qui paraîtrait dans le Chicaneur, que chaque sorcier aurait le plaisir de se voir livrer gratuitement.

Luna était ravie, enfin son père allait être reconnu à sa juste valeur, et même s'il restait excentrique aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes, il n'en n'était pas moins un journaliste digne de nom. Un peu de publicité pour le journal de son père ne pourrait pas faire de mal après tout. Une chose était certaine, il ne se comporterait jamais comme Rita le faisait avec les personnes qu'elle interviewait !

Les élèves, plus que ravis de leur soirée, regagnèrent enfin leurs Salles communes respectives. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée.

Quelques jours plus tard les élèves rentraient chez eux pour les vacances de Pâques, pour un repos de quinze jours bien mérité.

Deux jeunes hommes, au square Grimmaurd, étaient bien loin d'apprécier comme il se doit le début de ces vacances, car pour eux commençait le procès qui opposaient Vernon et Pétunia Dursley à Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley.

Le procès devait se tenir à huis clos mais Harry s'inquiétait, il espérait que la presse, il existe toujours des journalistes plus ou moins fouineurs, les laisserait traverser cette épreuve sans être sur leur dos. L'avocat des jeunes garçons les avait assurés que la date du procès n'avait été révélée à personne hormis le magenmagot et les témoins des parties concernées. Harry était rassuré. Connaissant l'infirmière de Poudlard, il savait très bien que la femme ne révèlerait jamais une quelconque information de ce genre, tout comme le médicomage qui les avait ausculté son cousin et lui.

Enfin le jour du procès arriva.

Harry et Dudley, quelque peu nerveux et tendus, venaient d'arriver au ministère. Accompagnés de leur avocat, ils se dirigèrent vers là salle où les Dursley seraient jugés. Les témoins étaient déjà présents. À sa grande surprise, Harry remarqua la présence du Professeur Rogue. Le jeune homme demanda à son avocat la raison de la présence de son professeur et celui-ci lui expliqua que le professeur des potions était ici en tant que témoin et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

La salle fut fermée et gardée par des aurors. Il ne manquait plus que les accusés qui ne tarderaient plus à arriver.

Enfin les époux Dursley entrèrent dans la salle par une autre porte.


	7. Chapter 7

Bêta : Thecrasy

Disclamer : Le monde de JKR ne m'appartiens pas pas plus que ses personnages

Rating : Cette fic est tout public

**Chapitre 7**

**Epilogue**

Quand tous les protagonistes devant participer au procès opposant les Dursley à Harry Potter et leur fils furent dans la salle, l'affaire tant attendue put enfin commencer. Le silence régnait dans la salle et une ambiance tendue et froide se ressentait.

Les Dursley gardaient la tête haute et toisaient l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Pour eux, rien ne justifiait leur présence dans cette salle de Tribunal, remplie d'anormaux. Et dire que leur propre fils se tenait à côté de leur maudit neveu... Ils en étaient maintenant persuadés, ce satané Potter avait utilisé sa monstruosité pour monter leur fils contre eux.

La Présidente du Tribunal, Mrs Amélia Bones, prit alors la parole :

- Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour juger deux Moldus. Je vous l'accorde, c'est un cas assez particulier mais vous allez très vite comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Mr et Mrs Dursley ici présent ont eu à leur charge l'éducation de leur neveu, Mr Harry James Potter ici présent, pendant 17 ans. Au vu des faits qui ont été révélés dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le Ministère a ordonné une enquête afin d'évaluer si oui ou non, les journalistes avaient exagéré d'une façon ou d'une autre les conditions de vie de Mr Potter,. Il se trouve que les interrogatoires que nous avons menés ces derniers mois justifient tout à fait ce procès qui, comme vous pouvez le constater, se déroulera à huit clos. Tout d'abord vu l'importance des faits qui vont être révélés, et ensuite pour protéger la vie privée de Mr Potter ainsi que celle de son cousin Mr Dursley. Tout deux ont, de différente façon, été victimes de mauvais traitements de la part des deux accusés. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer sans plus attendre les débats.

Mr Dursley, menotté, fut emmené devant les représentants de la cour et se fit installer sur une chaise où des chaînes l'empêchaient de bouger. Une fois le veritaserum administré, l'interrogatoire de l'oncle d'Harry put commencer.

C'était l'Auror Shacklebolt qui fut chargé des interrogatoires.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Présentez vous à la cour.**

**Vernon Dursley : Je suis Vernon Edgard Dursley, j'habite au 4 Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Vous êtes l'oncle de Mr Potter qui l'avez accueilli au sein de votre domicile il y a 17 ans.**

**Vernon Dursley : Comme si j'avais eu le choix. On m'a imposé ce sale gamin chez moi. Si vous ne vouliez pas vous occuper du morveux ,vous auriez pu éviter de nous le donner !**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Mais pourtant vous étiez sa seule et unique famille.**

**Vernon Dursley : Pour moi il n'était rien qu'un parasite.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Pourquoi avoir décidé de le garder si vous ne vouliez pas de lui ? Vous auriez pu le confier à un orphelinat.**

**Vernon Dursley : C'est l'espèce de vieux dégénéré qui nous a expliqué qu'on devait le garder chez nous, j'ai pas compris pourquoi. **

**Kingsley Shacklebolt ; Pourtant on vous a bien expliqué que, pour sa protection comme pour la vôtre, il devait rester dans votre famille.  
><strong>

**Vernon Dursley : Oui c'est quelque chose comme ça.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Quels étaient vos rapports avec votre neveu?**

**Vernon Dursley : Comme nous devions le supporter, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Alors dès qu'il en a été capable, il a fait pour nous toutes sortes de corvées.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Soyez clair, dites nous en quoi consistaient ces soit disant corvées.**

**Vernon Dursley : Et bien il devait faire le ménage, la cuisine, s'occuper du jardin, nettoyer la voiture, s'occuper du linge, faire quelques courses.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt: Et vous, que faisiez vous pendant ce temps-là ?**

**Vernon Dursley : Moi, je travaillais la semaine, et le week-end j'invitais parfois ma famille au restaurant, au cinéma. Mais lui restait à la maison. On avait bien le droit de se détendre, il nous polluait assez la vie avec sa monstruosité.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Donc vous considériez votre neveu comme un elfe de maison, un parasite?**

**Vernon Dursley : Je sais pas ce que c'est un elfe de maison mais un parasite, ça c'est sûr !**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Que se passait-il quand votre neveu ne finissait pas ses corvées ?**

**Vernon Dursley : Ça dépendait des fois. Une bonne raclée, le priver de nourriture et direction dans son placard pendant plusieurs jours sans le droit de sortir, mais quand il a rejoint son école de fous, il allait dans sa chambre et je l'enfermais lui et son maudit volatile.**

**Kinglsey Shacklebolt : Je vous remercie, je n'ai plus de questions.**

La salle était totalement silencieuse suite aux déclarations qu'avait faites Vernon Dursley. D'après l'article de Rita, tous savait que leur jeune Sauveur avait eu une vie difficile, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit à ce point.

Ensuite ce fut le médicomage Livingstone qui fut invité à témoigner.

Par moult détails, il expliqua l'état de santé du jeune Potter ainsi que celui de son cousin Dudley. En effet le garçon avait été largement influencé par ses parents et avait pendant des années été gavé comme une oie par sa chère mère qui le trouvait trop maigrichon. Le jeune homme avait maintenant des problème d'obésité, de cholestérol et avait dans l'enceinte de son collège subi les moqueries des ses camarades qui le traitaient de cachalot. En le surprotégeant et le gavant comme elle le faisait, le médicomage prouva avec beaucoup de détails qu'elle avait plus que nuit à la santé et au bien être de son propre fils. Ainsi, il fut reconnu qu'en plus d'être coupable et complice des mauvais traitements que son mari avait eut à l'encontre de son neveu, elle n'était pas digne d'élever un enfant et que si son fils n'était pas majeur à l'heure actuelle, il aurait été confié aux autorités moldues compétentes, et elle n'aurait plus jamais eu la garde de son propre fils -et encore moins celle de son neveu.

En écoutant attentivement la déclaration du médicomage, la salle était plus qu'outrée et personne ne comprenait comment le jeune Harry avait pu rester aussi longtemps au sein de cette famille. Jamais ils ne se seraient doutés un seul instant que le jeune Sauveur était traité de la sorte et là, en seulement quelques instants, ils tombaient des nues. Mais une seule question restait pour eux inexplicable : pourquoi le jeune Potter n'avait-il rien dit de ce qu'il endurait dans sa famille ? Comment se faisait-il que personne ne se soit rendu compte de la façon misérable dont ses tuteurs le faisaient vivre ? Comme la Présidente du Tribunal, elle-même voulait en avoir le cœur net, elle appela le jeune homme à venir répondre à quelques questions. Si dans son esprit la culpabilité des accusés ne faisait aucun doute, elle voulait que tout le monde en soit convaincu.

**Amélia Bones : Mr Potter, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions. Veuillez approcher, s'il vous plaît.**

Comme le lui avait demandé la présidente du Tribunal, Harry se leva et s'assit sur le siège des témoins afin qu'il puisse être interrogé par la Présidente de l'audience. Tout comme pour son oncle, on lui administra le veritaserum afin qu'il ne subsiste aucun doute sur les déclarations que pourrait faire le jeune homme.

**Amélia Bones : Bien que tout le monde vous connaisse, je me dois de vous demander de vous présenter à l'ensemble de ce tribunal.**

**Harry Potter : Je suis Harry James Potter, je suis actuellement étudiant au Collège Poudlard, en septième année. J'appartiens à la maison Gryffondor. Pendant les seize premières années de ma vie j'ai été domicilié chez mon oncle Mr Dursley mais depuis cet année, je loge dans la maison de mon parrain, Mr Black, qui se trouve à Londres.**

**Amélia Bones : Je vous remercie pour toutes ces précisions. Mr Potter, pourriez vous nous dire en quelques mots comment s'est passée votre enfance chez les Dursley.**

**Harry Potter : Comme vous l'a dit si justement mon oncle tout à l'heure, j'ai toujours été considéré au plus comme un parasite. C'est la première fois que je l'entend avouer la façon dont il se comportait avec moi. Ma tante, elle, ne me frappait que rarement, elle était plutôt spectatrice de ce qui se passait chez elle. Mais elle n'a jamais pris ma défense, d'aucune façon que ce soit. Quand je suis entré au collège, leur comportement n'a pas changé ils m'ont « offert » une chambre qui servait de débarras, me supprimaient mes affaires de « monstre » lorsque je rentrais pendant les vacances. Je ne pouvais faire mes devoirs que dans le train me ramenant à Poudlard. Les corvées et privations de nourriture continuaient, ainsi que les coups, mais mon oncle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais viser le visage.**

**Amélia Bones : Pourquoi n'avez vous jamais rien dit de ce qui se passait chez votre oncle.**

**Harry Potter : J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à un adulte. Une fois, en primaire, j'ai expliqué à une institutrice ce qui se passait chez moi. Mais mon oncle, grâce à ses relations, l'a fait virer.**

**Quand je suis entré dans le monde magique, j'étais considéré comme un héros, plus tard comme un fou, puis comme un menteur. La presse racontait tout et n'importe quoi me concernant. Je ne voulais pas que cela fasse la une de la presse à scandale. Puis avec le temps, en grandissant et en passant de moins en moins de temps chez les moldus, je me suis dit que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose étant donné que j'avais, dès ma majorité, décidé de quitter le domicile des Dursley, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fait. Alors à quoi bon...**

**Amélia Bones : Je vous remercie Monsieur Potter, je n'ai plus de questions. Je propose que nous fassions tous une pause afin de nous restaurer. Nous nous retrouverons dans cette même salle à treize heures précises.**

Les deux Dursley furent amenés dans une salle adjacente du tribunal où ils purent se restaurer sous la surveillance de plusieurs Aurors.

Les deux cousins ainsi que les témoins furent conviés à rejoindre une salle qui leur était réservée afin de pouvoir également de sustenter et se reposer un peu. Les débats avaient fait beaucoup de mal aux jeunes garçons, le médicomage leur fit donc prendre à tous deux une potion calmante.

Tout comme l'avait demandé Amélia Bones, tout le monde fut de retour dans la salle à l'heure demandée. Les deux accusés n'avaient presque rien avalé, ils ne voulaient pas être empoisonnés pas ces gens plus que douteux. Ce fut donc le ventre quasiment vide que les Dursley rejoignirent la salle de tribunal escortés par les Aurors.

Les portes de la salle furent à nouveau closes et le procès put enfin reprendre.

Amélia Bones prit la parole et déclara :

- Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes tous restaurés, nous allons pouvoir continuer le Procès Opposant Mr et Mrs Dursley à leur fils et leur neveu. Je tiens à vous rappeler que ce procès se tient à huis clos et que, par la célébrité de Mr Potter et les engagements que nous avons pris avant de commencer les débats, tout ce que vous entendrez au cours de cette audience devra rester dans l'enceinte de ce tribunal. Bien, ceci vous ayant été rappelé, nous pouvons continuer. À présent je souhaiterais entendre la déposition de Mr Severus Rogue.

Tout comme il l'avait fait avant, « la chauve-souris des cachots » prit place sur le siège. On lui administra une dose de veritaserum et la présidente pu poser quelques questions au témoin.

**Amélia Bones : Tout comme ce fut le cas tout à l'heure, je vous demande de bien vouloir vous présenter à la cour.**

**Severus Rogue : Je me nomme Séverus Rogue, actuellement je suis professeur de potion au Collège Poudlard et directeur de la maison serpentard.**

**Amélia Bones : Il est étonnant qu'un représentant de la maison serpentard soit présent, mais cependant que pouvez donc nous apprendre de plus sur cette malheureuse affaire ?**

**Séverus Rogue : Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai fais mes études au même moment que les parents de Mr Potter. Ce que peu de gens savent c'est que j'ai connu Mrs Potter alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, nous étions voisins.**

**Amélia Bones : Oui en effet je l'ignorais moi même. Continuez je vous prie.**

**Séverus Rogue : C'est moi qui ait appris à Lily qu'elle était une sorcière, et cela nous a rapproché dans un temps. Sa sœur Pétunia était jalouse de cet état de fait. Les années passant, cette jalouse s'est transformée, elle s'est mise à reprocher à Lily tous les échecs ou erreurs de sa propre vie. Quand les Potter sont morts, j'ai pensé que Pétunia prendrait soin du petit, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de sa sœur. Cependant j'ai vite déchanté quand Mr Potter est arrivé à Poudlard. Je me suis rendu vite compte en écoutant les conversations de mes collègues qu'il ne connaissait rien concernant ses parents. Je me suis promis alors de toujours le protéger. Malgré mon statut d'espion, ce ne fut pas toujours aisé. Devant les autres je devais me montrer plus que détestable envers le jeune Potter. Les élèves répétaient tout à leurs parents et, quand ils était mangemorts, ceux-ci le répétaient à leur maître.**

**Amélia Bones: Je vois, poursuivez.**

**Séverus Rogue : Les années passant, j'étais de plus en plus surpris. Harry restait assez petit et plutôt mince. Maintenant, je comprend pourquoi. Je ne pensais pas que Pétunia supporterait que l'on fasse autant de mal à un enfant. Quand elle était jeune, à plusieurs reprises, elle m'a aidé quand j'avais des problèmes. Bien sur, cette gentillesse s'est arrêtée quand elle a appris que j'étais un sorcier.**

**Amélia Bones: Pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait part de vos doutes à vos collègues?  
><strong>

**Séverus Rogue : Même envers eux je gardais des distances, plus par habitude que par autre chose, mon statut d'espion ne m'aidait pas dans ce sens.**

**Amélia Bones : Vous étiez là lors de l'interview faite par Miss Skeeter au domicile des Dursley.**

**Séverus Rogue : C'est exact.**

**Amélia Bones : Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi, et nous dire succinctement ce que vous avez vu ?**

**Séverus Rogue : Bien entendu. Quand nous sommes arrivés chez les Dursley, nous avons été très chaleureusement accueillis. Une chose cependant m'a assez troublé : dans le salon dans lequel je me trouvais, il y avait énormément de photographies de famille. On y voyait le cousin de Mr Potter avec sa famille, mais il n'y en avait aucune de Mr Potter. Mr Dursley nous a expliqué combien il était proche du jeune homme, mais que celui-ci voulait s'éloigner de sa famille si « aimante ». Je dois dire que Mr Dursley est un très bon comédien. Puis, le jeune Dudley a fait son apparition et nous a révélé ce qui se passait réellement chez lui, et cela depuis des années. J'ai été très choqué sur le coup, mais le pire fut quand nous avons vu à quoi ressemblait la chambre de Mr Potter, ainsi que le placard dans lequel il a dormi pendant de longues années.**

**Amélia Bones : Qu'avez vous fait quand vous avez découvert ceci ?**

**Séverus Rogue ; J'ai fait un portoloin à partir d'un magazine de Mrs Dursley et, en compagnie de la famille Dursley et des journalistes, nous sommes arrivés au Collège. Nous nous sommes tout de suite rendus dans le bureau de la directrice qui a immédiatement, à ma demande, fait venir Mr Potter ainsi que des Aurors dans son bureau. Ensuite, Mr Potter a mis hors de cause son cousin pour les mauvais traitements reçus chez son oncle, et les époux Dursley ont été emmenés jusqu'ici .**

**Amélia Bones : Je vous remercie, Professeur Rogue.**

Le Professeur de Potion retourna à sa place. Harry était surpris, il ignorait que le professeur Rogue connaissait sa mère. Peut-être l'homme accepterait-il de lui en parler. Harry se dit alors qu'une fois le procès terminé, il lui enverrait une lettre pour le lui demander.

Amélia Bones reprit la parole une fois que le Professeur Rogue fut retourné à sa place

- Auror Shacklebolt, veuillez amener Mrs Dursley afin que vous puissiez l'interroger.

- Bien, Madame la Présidente.

Tout comme son mari, Mrs Dursley fut accompagnée sur la chaise où des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Ensuite l'auror lui administra le veritaserum et l'interrogatoire de la femme put commencer.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Présentez vous à la cour.**

**Pétunia Dursley : Je suis Pétunia Dursley née Evans. Je suis une femme au foyer.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Vous avez recueilli votre neveu, Mr Potter, à la mort de ses parents.**

**Pétunia Dursley : Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Par malheur, nous sommes de la même famille.**

**Quand j'ai vu le garçon, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était comme elle. Un monstre, un sorcier. J'allais devoir supporter ce maudit gamin sous mon toit.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Vous pensez donc que la magie est monstrueuse?**

**Pétunia Dursley : Bien évidemment ! Avant que ma sœur rencontre ce maudit gosse, cette erreur de la nature que nous avions pour voisin, elle était normale. C'est ce garçon qui l'a transformée en monstre.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt : Mais de quoi parlez-vous?**

**Pétunia Dursley : Tout ça c'est à cause de lui (elle désigna le professeur Rogue). Si ma sœur ne l'avait pas rencontré et ne lui avait pas parlé, elle n'aurait jamais été dans cette école de fous, elle serait restée avec moi, serait en vie, et normale. C'est lui qui l'a transformée, j'en suis sûre !**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt: Mrs Dursley, sachez que le professeur Rogue n'a rien fait à votre sœur, même s'ils ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle serait tout de même allée à Poudlard étant donné que c'était une sorcière. Il arrive que, dans des familles que vous appelez normales, un sorcier naisse, et cela a été le cas pour votre sœur.**

**Pétunia Dursley : Foutaises que tout cela ! C'est ce que le vieux timbré a dit à mes parents mais je n'y crois pas ! **

**Kinsley Shacklebolt : Nous avons à faire à un cas désespéré... Mrs Dursley, quels étaient vos rapports avec votre neveu?**

**Pétunia Dursley : Je n'ai jamais considéré cette erreur de la nature comme faisant partie de ma famille. Il aurait mieux fait d'exploser avec ses parents. Deux incapables certainement des alcooliques. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient disparu, on héritait du cadeau ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne croie pas en toutes ces choses. Mon mari était d'accord avec moi, il s'est dit qu'en le battant et le privant de toutes les bonnes choses qui existaient, il serait enfin normal, comme nous !**

**Amélia Bones : Je crois que nous en avons tous assez entendu, ramenez cette hystérique auprès de son époux!**

Amélia Bones reprit :

- Bien, je crois que nous en avons tous bien assez entendu pour nous faire une opinion sur ces deux personnes. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'entendre le jeune Mr Dursley, son cousin et lui sont trop éprouvés par la situation pour en supporter davantage. Je vous propose, membres du Magenmagot, de prendre votre décision en votre âme et conscience. Nous allons donc délibérer ! La séance reprendra dans quelques minutes. Je demanderai au médicomage Linvingstone de bien vouloir s'occuper de ces deux jeunes hommes, je pense qu'une potion calmante ne sera pas de trop.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'ensemble du Magenmagot pour délibérer. Les charges et les déclarations faites par les époux Dursley et par les différents témoins, il faut le dire, avaient facilité leur travail. Les deux cousins avaient été plus que bouleversés par la teneur des déclarations faites par Pétunia Dursley. Dudley se rendit compte à quelle point sa mère était remplie de haine et avait perdu la raison. Il espérait qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme ses parents. Harry était également choqué, tant de haine avait été déversée par sa tante, il n'en revenait pas. Comment diable cette femme pouvait être la sœur de sa mère ?

le Magenmagot au complet et la présidente du tribunal entrèrent à nouveau dans la salle.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore assez pâles tant il avaient été choqués et cela, malgré l'administration de la potion calmante. Le professeur Rogue, avec l'accord de Mrs Pomfresh, s'était proposé de raccompagner les deux jeunes gens au square Grimmaurd et avait proposé de rester en leur compagnie, il ne préférait pas les laisser seuls après une telle journée. Dans la soirée, il demanderait à Mrs Weasley de s'occuper un peu des garçons dans les jours à venir. Il savait qu'avec la matriarche du clan Weasley, les deux cousins seraient entre de bonnes mains.

Amélia Bones prit la parole pour énoncer le verdict :

- Mrs et Mr Dursley levez vous pour entendre l'énoncé du verdict. En ce jour, nous, ensemble du jury du Magenmagot, déclarons Mr et Mrs Dursley coupables de tous les chefs d'accusation de maltraitance envers leur neveu, Mr Harry James Potter, ainsi qu'envers leur fils, Mr Dudley Dursley, bien que le traitement qu'ils aient infligé à leur fils est moins grave. Cependant vous avez usé envers lui de manipulation sur jeune enfant, un vrai lavage de cerveau anti- sorcier si je puis dire. Heureusement qu'il à réussi à faire la part des choses et s'est rendu compte de l'influence néfaste que vous aviez sur lui. En conséquence, vous êtes condamnés à la prison à Azkaban pour 60 longues années ce qui, vu votre âge, signifie la prison à vie. Vous serez mis dans des cellules séparées. En outre, nous allons faire examiner Mrs Dursley de toute urgence par un psychomage. Les débordements que vous avez eu lors de votre procès montrent que vous avez besoin de toute urgence. La vente de l'entreprise et tous les biens de Mr Dursley reviendront bien évidemment à Mr Dudley Dursley, Mr Potter nous ayant signifié qu'il ne souhaitait rien recevoir de ses anciens tuteurs. La séance est levée.

Tous étaient satisfaits du jugement rendu. Dudley regarda une dernière fois ses parents, puis suivit son cousin ainsi que le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier expliqua aux jeunes garçons qu'il tenait à les raccompagner jusqu'à leur demeure et qu'il ne les laisserait pas seuls cette nuit. Les deux jeunes gens, fatigués par cette journée plus qu'épuisante et éprouvante, suivirent le professeur Rogue jusque chez eux.

Une fois arrivés, le professeur prépara des sandwichs afin que les garçons et lui même puissent se restaurer, puis il leur fit prendre à chacun une potion de sommeil sans rêves de manière à ce qu'ils puissent passer une nuit somme toute assez tranquille.

Le lendemain du procès, le professeur laissa les deux cousins et retourna au Collège. Il leur expliqua que Mrs Weasley passerait quelques jours avec eux.

Les mois passèrent. Les deux cousins, avec l'aide de Mrs Weasley et le soutien de leur amis respectifs s'étaient remis du procès, et avaient repris goût à la vie. Une nouvelle épreuve attendait cependant le jeune Potter... Les ASPICs ! Harry n'était pas vraiment serein et angoissait quelque peu. Il espérait que cette année, qui avait été assez chaotique, ne l'empêcherait pas de réussir ses examens. Il ne lui restait plus que trois semaines pour se préparer !

Il n'était pas retourné au Collège depuis le procès, il était resté au square Grimmaurd avec son cousin et suivait ses cours par correspondance. Pendant les vacances, le professeur Rogue lui avait fait pratiquer l'art subtil des potions et, à la stupeur de ce dernier, il avait remarqué que son élève était bien plus doué qu'il ne le pensait. Hermione lui avait fait parvenir ses notes en histoire de la magie.

La Directrice était passée voir les deux jeunes gens et avait tenté de rassurer le jeune homme en lui affirmant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour les ASPICs, étant donné qu'elle et les autres professeurs avaient suivit son travail de très près, et qu'il avait fait de gros progrès dans toutes les matières. Par la même occasion, elle lui annonça que les examens débuteraient le 15 juin à 9heures, et qu'il était attendu au Collège pour la veille du commencement des épreuves.

Enfin le jour des épreuves arriva, et le Sauveur put passer ses ASPICs. Les épreuves n'étaient pas aussi difficiles qu'il se l'était imaginé et c'est donc assez serein qu'il retourna au square Grimmaurd. Le résultat des ASPICs devait parvenir aux élèves à la fin de la semaine. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry Potter put enfin penser à son avenir. Il était bel et bien décidé à prendre une année sabbatique, et cela quelque soit le résultat de ses examens. Il proposa à son cousin de l'accompagner, ce que celui -ci s'empressa d'accepter.

Enfin, Harry avait une vie normale, comme tous les adolescents de son âge, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ceci est une autre histoire.


End file.
